


Pirátem proti své vůli

by Lanevra



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Background Het, Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Někomu se prostě stává v životě spousta nehod a Jack je jistě jedním z těch lidí. Nebo alespoň to si Will myslí.





	1. Spadnout do toho po hlavě

Proklatý pirát!

Přesně to blesklo Willovi hlavou, když se před ním zhoupl Elizabethin obličej, objevilo se šedavé nebe a pak ho ohlušil vzduch, hvízdající mu kolem uší. Bohužel, jeho hučení neslyšel dlouho. Dopad na mořskou hladinu byl, jako kdyby spadl po zádech z velkého měchu zadkem rovnou na kamenné dláždění. Určitě tam bude mít modřinu jak volské oko a několik dní nebude moci pohodlně sedět a to už si byl jistý, že se mu všechny modřiny a šrámy z prvního a posledního mořského dobrodružství konečně zahojily. 

Neuvažoval ale o svém naraženém pozadí příliš dlouho, protože mořská voda ho objala a táhla hlouběji a hlouběji. Marně udělal několik temp směrem, kde tušil hladinu. Proudy byly u útesů silné a Will vlastně nikdy nebyl zrovna nejlepší z plavců. Jít si zaplavat u pláže? Jistě. Zoufale se držet u boku lodi a vyškrábat se po lanech nahoru, protože mu jde o holý život? Ano, když na to přišlo. Skákat nebo padat z prakticky nejvyššího bodu Port Royal? To by si klidně odpustil. Tak dobře plavat rozhodně neuměl.

Přesto se zdálo, že už vidí hladinu, když tu ho chytl proud a táhl ho zpět ke skalám. V tu chvíli začal mít trochu strach. Nechtěl skončit jako ten hlupák, který se pokusil osvobodit kapitána Jacka Sparrowa a zatímco se o to snažil, ho ten idiotský pirát omylem chytl za rukáv, když padal přes okraj strážní věže a stáhl ho s sebou. Na náhrobek by se mu určitě hodilo něco daleko lepšího, alespoň to ohrané 'Milovaný manžel a otec'. Ach k čertu! I když se snažil ze všech sil, stejně to vypadalo, že tohle přesně bude jeho konec a to i po tom všem, co už zažil a přežil.

Ruka ho chytla za límec. Věděl jistě, že je to ruka a věděl i čí je, protože stačil koutkem oka zahlédnout červené korálky, zlaté mince, zuby a kousky kostí. Byl to jenom zlomek sekundy, co je viděl, pak ho přiškrtila košile a nakonec byl až hrubě vytažen nad hladinu. Nikdy si neuvědomil, že je světlo tak jasné a slaná voda tak štípe.

"Co je to s vámi distinguovanými anglány, že vás musím pořád tahat z vody?" postěžoval si Jack procítěně. 

Will vyprskl vodu a obrátil se k němu, aby mu věnoval rozzlobený pohled. Na víc ještě neměl dech.

"Lóď na obzoru!" nesl se mezi útesy hlas.

I když už měl dost dechu, aby Jacka odkázal do patřičných míst, tak sklapl pusu a obrátil pohled k obzoru. Trochu ho překvapilo, že se mezi útesy objevovaly černé, dobře známé, plachty, které nemohly patřit žádné jiné lodi, než Černé perle. Která opravdu právě teď mířila k nim.

"Heh... co tady... no nic," řekl Jack sám k sobě a pak se obrátil k Willovi, aby zablýskl zlatými zuby v oslnivém úsměvu. "Vypadá to, že náš odvoz je tu."

"Tvůj odvoz. Já se hodlám vrátit do Port Royal za Elizabeth, " opravil ho a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, jak se snažil rozhodnout, kterým směrem se vydat, aby co nejdřív doplaval k nějakému schůdnějšímu místu. 

"Tak to hodně štěstí, chlapče," ušklíbl se Jack, "Po těchle útesech by nevyšplhala ani zkouřená veverka a kdybys to ty přeci jen dokázal, tak tam na tebe čeká celé vojsko. A oprátka, ke které to ani nebudeš mít daleko," odmlčel se, hlavně asi proto, že po ně Will vrhl ostrý pohled, nebo alespoň doufal, že to Jacka umlčelo. Samozřejmě jen na chvíli, než se k němu naklonil - ano, dokonce i plavaje v oceánu dokázal narušovat osobní prostor ostatních - a drobně se ušklíbl. "Víš co? Já ti tu oprátku přenechám. Vypadala vážně pohodlně. Užij si ji." S těmito posledními slovy se Jack hladce obrátil, jako kdyby byl spíš delfín, než člověk, a s naprostou lehkostí, začal Willovi mizet směr Černá perla.

Vzhlédl k vysokým útesům, podíval se znovu na obě strany a pak za mizejícím Jackem. V jednom měl určitě pravdu; nahoru po útesu se nedostane a nejspíš nedokáže doplavat na žádnou z pláží. K Perle by se ale dostat mohl docela snadno. Na druhou stranu, pokud na ni nastoupí, bude oprátka o něco jistější, než teď. Netušil, jak by Elizabethině otci vysvětlil, proč znovu dobrovolně nastoupil na pirátskou loď. Snad jedině... V duchu si povzdechl. Bude se prostě muset přiznat, že se nechtěl utopit.

"Jacku! Počkej!"

°°0°°

I když ho uvítání od posádky, zvláště vřelé od pana Gibbse, skutečně zahřálo u srdce, tak by se raději vrátil co nejdřív na jakoukoliv pevninu. Nejlépe do Port Royal, ale bylo mu jasné, že to nejde. Perla nemohla jen tak zakotvit v přístavu, kde nejen na Jacka, ale nejspíš i na většinu ostatních, čekal zatykač a oprátka. Ale malý přístav St. Maria, jen tři dny cesty od Port Royal, byl docela bezpečné místo, protože měl jenom ubohou pětičlennou stráž, která si netroufala zasáhnout proti žádnému druhu volného obchodu.

"Jaký je kurz, kapitáne?" zeptal se Gibbs.

Jack rozvážně vytáhl svůj kompas, dramaticky ho otevřel, nastavil proti slunce a začal na něj mžourat jedním okem.

"Přístav St. Maria a na plné plachty," odpověděl místo Jacka.

Celá doposud vesele šumící posádka ztichla, podívala se nejdřív na Willa a pak obrátili pohledy k Jackovi. Ten na něj přehlédl přes kompas a vytáhl obočí v naprostém zmatku smíšeném s otázkou. 

"Kdo umřel a udělal z tebe kapitána?" zeptal se Jack s jasnou kousavosti a zklapl kompas. "Protože já jsem ještě naživu... tedy po většinu nedávné doby jsem byl naživu... a když se koukneš na mojí hlavu," ukázal si na klobouk, "tak tohle je kapitánský klobouk. To znamená, že tahle loď, se vším co na ní je a bylo a bude... tak to úplně všechno je moje, včetně téhle bandy mořských krys... takže jsem to já, kdo rozhoduje, kam tahle kráska popluje. Rozhodně ne takový suchozemec," zagestikuloval Willovým směrem tak prudce, až se bezpočet ozdob na jeho náramcích rozcinkalo jak rolničky, "jako ty, drahoušku, a to i přesto, že máš taky šik klobouk."

"Chci se co nejdřív dostat na pevninu, Jacku, abych se mohl vrátit do Port Royal. A přístav St.Maria je nejbližší pevnina."

"Neni to tak špatnej kurz, pane, jestli můžu bejt tak smělej a říct to," zastal se ho Gibbs.

"Jestli mě přeci jen chcete nechat oběsit nebo se dokonce přidat ke mně, tak klidně můžeme zůstat tady. Už mají uvázanou oprátku a prostornou šibenici k tomu. Bude to rychlý a já," Jack si položil ruku na srdce, "z celého srdce ocením společnost. Když už se plavit do pekla, tak alespoň ne sám."

"Neříkám, že je bezpečný plout do St.Marii, ale potřebujeme zásoby."

"Nutně?" otázal se Jack a bylo vidět, že je trochu zviklaný ve svém rozhodnutí.

"Docela nutně, kapitáne," přitakal Gibs, sáhl za vestu a vytáhl odtamtud srolovaný pergamen, který Jackovi podal, "Tohle všechno potřebujem."

"To ale není moc dlouhý seznam," podotkl Jack, když rozvazoval provázek, kterým byl pergamen ovázán.

"Je to psaný malým písmem, pane. Dochází nám totiž i pergamen," objasnil Gibbs provinilým hlasem, jako kdyby to bylo jeho osobní selhání, že nemají dostatečné množství psacích potřeb. Což bylo docela vtipné, vzhledem k tomu, že Will věděl, že na lodi jsou momentálně tři lidé, kteří umí číst; pan Gibbs, Jack a on sám. Pergamen byl rozhodně to poslední, co piráti potřebovali. A co byl zbytek? Docela zvědavě se přesunul po Jackův bok, aby nahlédl do svitku popsaného tak drobným a hustým písmem, že se to prakticky nedalo přečíst. Alespoň ne bez lupy nebo hodně zblízka. Právě proto si Jack dal pergamen těsně před obličej a přimhouřil oči. Jenže asi ani tak nemohl nic přečíst, protože se zamračil na Gibbse, to Willovi dobře známým nespokojeným úšklebkem, kdy nakrčil nos a trochu vystrčil spodní ret.

"Vážně tohle všechno potřebujeme?"

"Rozhodně kapitáne," přisvědčil Gibbs velmi vážným hlasem.

"Vy nás chcete úplně zrujnovat!" vykřikl Jack a zamával pergamenem, "Nemáme dost zlata ani na půlku z toho a navíc... co je to 'prsty na rysa'?"

"To jsou 'pasti na krysy'," odpověděl mu místo Gibbse, hlavně proto, že to byla jedna z mála čitelných věcí na pergamenu.

"Jsi si jistý?" zeptal se Jack, nakláněje se těsně k němu, že mohl cítit jeho rumem pachnoucí dech - kde, k čertu, vzal ve vězení rum?! - přímo v nose a teplo na uchu. Taky trochu ztišil hlas, jeho verze šeptání. Bylo to naprosto zbytečné, stejně ho musel slyšet každý na lodi.

Trochu se odtáhl a tázavě pozvedl obočí.

"Jistě, že jsem. Co jiného by to bylo? Nebo ty snad znáš něco jako 'prsty na rysa'?"

"Ne, neznám, ale jsem člověk s otevřenou myslí a jak známo, každý má nějaké ty svoje speciální potřeby. Třeba je to něco, co chce jeden tady z těch..." mávl rukou k posádce, "Půlku z nich ani neznám jménem, tak co já vím? A jako dobrý kapitán bych nikoho nechtěl ošidit o jeho potřeby, že ano? Když na ně máme. Takže..." obrátil se od Willa a podstrčil pergamen zpátky Gibbsovi, "Je mi líto, ale žádné 'prsty na rysy' nebudou a o 'pastích na krysy' už vůbec nemůže být řeč."

"Jo, jenže s krysama máme fakt vážnej problém, kapitáne," uvedl Gibbs, když bral pergamen zpátky, aby ho sroloval a strčil za vestu.

"Dobře, dobře. Něco s nimi uděláme, ale postaru. Hezky kbelíkem, provázkem a smradlavým kusem dřeva. Regetty. Oko!" nařídil a nastavil ruku před Ragettyho. Ten udělal nešťastný obličej.

"Je to nutný?" zeptal se Ragetty zklíčeně, i když už strkal prsty do svého prázdného očního důlku, aby z něj vytáhl dřevěné oko.

"Bezpodmínečně," pravil Jack velice vážně a dokonce vděčně pokýval hlavou, když mu Ragetty položil oko na dlaň. Samozřejmě potom, co ho náležitě poprskal a pak otřel o svou špinavou košili. 

"A uděláme si pak aspoň krysí guláš?" zeptal se Pintel nadějně.

Jako sirotek jedl Will v dětství ledacos, ale z představy guláše vařeného z krys se mu upřímně zvedl žaludek. Nedokázal se ubránit dávivému zvuku, který se částečně pokusil skrýt za znechucený obličej. Jack po něm vrhl neurčitý pohled, než se obrátil na Pintela.

"Áno! To si rozhodně... neuděláme," řekl Jack, vlastně neméně znechuceně a bez obalu se otřásl po celém těla. Neobtěžoval se říct nic dalšího, i když Pintel s Ragettym po ně vrhli zklamané pohledy. Bezeslova jen pustil oko do Gibbsovy napřažené ruky. "Tak tohle bysme měli. A teď nastavte kurz ke Green Haven. Vyrazíme na nákupy!"

"Rozkaz, kapitáne!" zvolal Gibbs nadšeně.

I když to nebylo ani půl minuty, co Jack prohlásil, že nic nemají, propukla posádka v hlasitý hlahol, když zaslechli o nakupování. Will byl asi jediný, kterého to ani trochu nenadchlo. Přístav Green Haven byl stěží vůbec přístav, spíš to byla holá skála na kterou někdo postavil dřevěnou boudu, která během let porostla silnou vrstvou zeleného mechu - od toho to vznešené jméno - a kolem tohoto kusu skály kotvily lodě, které si vzájemně vyměňovaly zásoby. A, což bylo hlavnější, Green Haven, bylo týdny cesty od Port Royal.

"Proč neplujeme na Sv. Maria? Je to blíž a obchodní lodě do Port Royal tam odsud odjíždí minimálně jednou za týden. Můžu být za deset, nanejvýš čtrnáct dní doma."

"To máš sice pravdu," přitakal Jack, "ale na Sv.Maria je hrozně draho. Myslí si, že když tam mají stromy, domy a dokonce dělo, tak jsou děsně nóbl přístav. Prostě na ně nemáme. Teď!" dodal a zvedl důrazně prst, aby bylo jasné, že v nejbližší době chce najít způsob, jak obstarat celé truhlice nadité zlatem. Willovi to bylo srdečně jedno. Chtěl se prostě jen vrátit domů, i kdyby ho tam čekal přísný soud od Elizabetina otce, který by končil jeho zklamaným pohledem a odložením svatby o další rok.

"Jenže Green Haven je tři týdny cesty!"

"Pět," pravil ho Jack a ještě to zdůraznil pěti zvednutými prsty.

"Tři," trval si na svém. "Umím počítat a vím, jak rychle dokáže Perla plout. Když bude dobrý vítr a poplujeme co nejpříměji, tak se do Green Haven dostaneme možná i za dva a půl týdne, ale i tak je to hrozně dlouhá doba."

"Pravda, jenže mi nepoplujeme přímo. Vezmeme to oklikou okliky, abysme byli v Green Haven nanejvýš za pět týdnů. Ještě líp za šest nebo šest a půl."

"To je nesmysl. Proč by ses chtěl dostat do Green Haven až za šest týdnů?"

"Protože, můj drahý Wille," načal Jack rozvážně, zatímco se dohoupal až k němu a položil mu ruce a ramena, načež se naklonil blíž k němu, jako kdyby mu chtěl sdělit nějaké velké tajemství, "je jasné, že nás bude komodor Norrington dřív nebo později pronásledovat. Určitě nejdřív zamíří na St.Mariu a když nás tam nenajde, tak popluje na Green Haven. To mu s nejrychlejší lodí zabere čtyři týdny, plus mínus dva dny. A proto chceme doplout ke Green Haven až za pět týdnů. Chápeš? Až on tam dopluje, my tam ještě nebudeme a on už tam nebude, až my tam budeme. To znamená, že nikdo z nás nebude na jednou místě, když tam bude ten druhý a tak nebude žádné zatýkání a oprátky. Rozumíš?" zeptal se, ale na odpověď nečekal, jen Willa s úsměvem poplácal dlaní po prsou a sám si odpověděl: "Určitě ano. Jsi chytrý chlapec a tohle je jeden z mých brilantních plánů."

Will mu věnoval temný pohled. Kupodivu si byl jistý, že rozumí, stejně jako si byl jistý, že měl ten plán do brilantnosti hodně daleko. Ne, že by mu na tom nějak zvlášť záleželo. Byli tak hodinu pádlování na člunu od Port Royal. Bude muset pořádně zabrat a vyhnout se silným proudům, aby nehodily člun na ostrá skaliska, ale pořád to byla lepší vyhlídka než dobré tři měsíce cestování.

"Vezmu si člun a dopádluji zpátky," jednoduše oznámil a obrátil se na patě, aby... se k jeho hrdlu přitisklo ostří dlouhého nože, jehož rukojeť měla v ruce Anamaria.

"Je mi líto, fešáku, ale to asi nepůjde," řek sladce a přitiskl ostrou špičku na Willovo hrdlo ještě blíž. Cítil, jak už už porušuje jeho kůži. Ustoupil dozadu, jen aby celým tělem narazil do Jacka, který mu okamžitě ovinul ruku kolem ramen a přitáhl ho k sobě překvapivou silou. Na to, jak byli jeho prsty dlouhé a hubené a zápěstí skoro žensky úzké, měl neobyčejnou sílu, jak si Will stačil všimnout.

"Jo, má pravdu, to asi nepůjde, Wille," zahučel mu Jack přímo do ucha, "Je to hezký člun. Nemá moc děr, má všechny vesla a dokonce i lano. A taky je to náš úplně jeden jediný člun. Musíme si ho nechat, ale!" důrazně zvedl prst přímo před Willův obličej, "osobně tě na něm odvezu na jakoukoliv loď si vybereš... jen bude muset kotvit u břehů Green Haven. A taky mám pro tebe další dobrou zprávu! Vezmeme tě na Green Hacen čistě z dobré vůle!"

Položil opatrně prst na plochu nože, který mu mířil na hrdlo, a odsunul ho stranou.

"Nehodlám s vámi plout na Green Haven," řekl pevně.

"Dobře," povzdechl si Jack a pokýval hlavou, "Tak to řeknu jinak. Buď s námi popluješ dobrovolně jako náš vážený a opečovávaný host nebo strávíš následujících pět týdnů jen o vodě a krysích ocáscích, připoutaný ke stěžni. Vyber si."

"Říkám snad jasně, že s vámi do Green Haven nepopluji."

"Jak myslíš. Sám sis to vybral," odvětil Jack s pokrčením rameny a odtáhl se k němu. "Připoutejte ho ke stěžni!" 

Will jen překvapeně zamrkal. Nečekal, že by to Jack udělal, i když, aby byl k sobě upřímný, byl hlupák, když to nečekal. Samozřejmě, že jejich krátký výlet za záchranou Elizabeth a Cortésovým pokladem určitě nebylo něco, co by z nich dělalo přátele na život a na smrt. Sotva tak známé. Ale stejně bláhově doufal... alespoň na malou chvíli... Několik párů silných rukou ho chytlo za paže a ramena a společně s veselím hlaholem byl tažen ke stěžni, a ať se pokoušel vytrhnout jak chtěl, neměl šanci.

"Pusťte mě, sakra!" zavrčel, ale nebylo to nic platné.

Byl přitlačen zády k dřevu stěžně a kovová pouta pověšená na silném řetězu, připravená právě k tomuto účelu, zachrastila až nepříjemně blízko. Změnil názor. Když už nic jiného, tak bude mít volné ruce a pole působnosti, může se pokusit vymyslet, jak loď nasměrovat k St.Maria místo Green Haven. Nehledě na to, že se opravdu netěšil na jezení krysích ocásků a že si byl jistý, že by je, po tomhle všem, opravdu k jídlu dostal.

"Tak dobře! Dobře! Popluji s vámi na Green Haven jako váš host!" vykřikl dostatečně hlasitě, aby překřičel piráty, kteří se shromáždili kolem něj, aby se mu vysmáli.

"Počkat!" ozval se do smíchu Jackův jasný hlas, který zněl nad všemi ostatními, i když ve skutečnosti Jack nekřičel.

Všichni ztuhli uprostřed pohybu a hlahol se jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku ztišil na polohlasné mumlání a šeptání. Dav se rozestoupil, aby Jackovi uvolnil cestu. Ten se pozvolna téměř doslova přelil, tak jak to uměl jen on, po palubě na dosah ruku k Willovi, přitiskl si ukazováček rozvážně na rty, nechal hlavu padnou trochu na stranu, jako zvědavý pták a s přimhouřenýma očima se naklonil blíž k Willovi aby se mu zblízka podíval do tváře. Bez mrknutí oka Jackovi oplácel pohled a snažil se tvářit pevně a hlavně jako kdyby říkal čistou pravdu a rozhodně neměl vlastní plány.

"Nejsem si jistý, jestli ti můžu věřit," podotkl Jack zamyšleně a pozvedl oči k plachtoví, jako kdyby v něm hledal odpověď na svoje dilema. Chvíli jen tak pozoroval černé plachty, zatímco Will čekal na verdikt, potom s úsměvem shlédl a rozpřáhl ruce. "Rozhodl jsem se, že budu šlechetný a dám ti šanci. Pusťte ho!" zavelel.

Sice bylo slyšet nějaké reptání, ale ruce, které svíraly Willovo zápěstí a paže, okamžitě zmizely. Alespoň většina z nich. Páru váhavých se zbavil sám a udělal dva rázné kroky dál od stožáru.

"Takže, pane Turnere, vítejte na palubě Černé perly a buďte naším drahým hostem," řekl Jack s polovičním pukrletem, načež se s úšklebkem naklonil ke Gibbsovi a řekl: "Najděte mu nějakou zábavu, aby se nám tu všechny ty týdny nenudil."

"Rozkaz, kapitáne," odvětil Gibbs se škodolibým úsměvem a nebyl jediný, kde se začal potměšile ušklíbat nebo pochechtávat.

Will si urovnal kabát na rameni a zpražil všechny zlým pohledem. Nemínil na sobě dát znát nelibost, i když mu bylo jasné, že dehtování paluby bude v následujících týdnech jeho hlavní a jedinou náplní dne.


	2. Jména hloupých na všech sloupích

Přeci jen něco z toho, co o Green Haven slyšel a četl nebyla pravda; místo zelené boudy tam byla už jenom hromada shnilých prken pokrytých vrstvou mechu a naplavených řas. Čilí obchodní ruch tam ale stále panoval.

Černá perla se připojila ke čtyřem dalším lodím, jejichž kapitáni a posádka bez mrknutí oka souhlasili, s nahozením prken a provazových můstků, jako kdyby ani neviděli pirátskou vlajku. Pravda, byla stažená na půl žerdi, ale kdo by věřil pirátům? Kapitáni zde kotvících lodí překvapivě ano. U dvou z nich se nedivil, na první pohled to byli obchodníci nevalné pověsti, jedna loď byla tak chudě vypadající kocábka se špatně sešívanými plachtami, že ani hodně snaživý pirát by na ní nic nenašel... ale ta poslední. Vypadla docela seriozně.

Právě tu si Will vybral pro svou cestu zpět do Port Royal a v duchu se modlil, aby měla namířeno právě tam. Rozhodně by nechtěl uvíznout na kousku pusté skály uprostřed moře a jen doufat, že připluje loď dřív, než mu dojdou, jistě malé, zásoby, které by mu Jack dal. Opravdu se mu ulevilo, když zjistil od posádky že ano, plují do Port Royal a že kapitán Ted je dobrej chlap a když se slušně zeptá, tak by ho vzít mohl.

Vyhledal tedy kapitána. Na první pohled bylo jasné, že už si ledacos zažil, ale vypadal mile a Will byl přesvědčený, že má dobrou šanci. Požádal ho o místo na lodi a slíbil, že opravdu nebude na obtíž a vystačí si s málem. Klidně i se zbytky od kapitánského stolu a růžkem s dekou, hlavně aby se dostal zpátky do Port Royal.

"Já bych tě vzal chlapče, ale už mám škraloup za pašování a nemůžu si dovolit mít na palubě piráta," odpověděl kapitán na jeho žádost s upřímným soucitem. 

"Nejsme pirát," prohlásil pevně a když se kapitán zatvářil nedůvěřivě, pokračoval: "Ano, sice jsem připlul s piráty, ale opravdu nejsem jeden z nich. Na jejich loď jsem se dostal náhodou. Skoro doslova jsem jim spadl na palubu. Mám v Port Royal snoubenku, guvernérovu dceru, a kovářskou dílnu. Jsem mečíř a s těmi piráty nemám nic společného. Skoro je ani neznám."

"Héééj! Drahouši!" ozval se Jackův hlas. Bylo jasné na koho volá. Will ale držel pohled upřený na kapitána a úspěšně předstíral, že nic neslyší. 

"Poslechněte si jak mluvím," vyzval kapitána. "Perfektní britská angličtina..."

"No tááák! Fešáku, nedělej, že mě neslyšíš. Hej!"

"... a taky můj dech," zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl kapitánovi trochu neslušně přímo do obličeje. "Vidíte? Žádný rum ani žvykací tabák."

"Já bych ti i věřil, chlapče," načal kapitán, ale byl přerušen dalším Jackovým výstupem.

"Wille! Wille! Wille! Wí-llé!"

"Co?!" zařval a prudce se obrátil, jen aby spatřil Jacka stojícího na zábradlí Černé perli, jak se zhoupl vzad a pak vpřed a udělal dotčený obličej.

"Nemusíš na mě hned řvát!" zavolal na něj zpátky Jack patřičně procítěným hlasem, plným skoro upřímné ukřivděnosti a vůbec mu nevadilo, že s každým slovem má větší a větší publikum. "Chtěl jsem se jen zeptat, jestli piješ víno. Tady.... ten tady..." zamával rukou kamsi směrem dolů k cizinci stojícímu u zábradlí pod jeho nohama.

"Treskáč," doneslo se k Willovým uším o něco tišeji, než zněl Jackův zvonivý hlas.

"Treskáč..." pokračoval Jack, když tu se opět zarazil a shlédl dolů, "Počkat, Treskáš? Ty se vážně jmenuješ Treskáč? Co je to za divnou přezdívku? Jak si k ní přišel? Ne, počkat... nic mi neříkej... vlastně to ani nechci vědět," zamával ve vzduchu rukama, přičemž se mu podivuhodným způsobem podařilo nejen ze zábradlí nespadnout, ale ještě udělat úkrok tam a zpět, než zase přesunul pozornost k Willovi, "Treskáč má nějaké víno, ale museli bysme obětovat půl bedny rumu. Já bych rozhodně bral spíš ten rum, ale pan Gibbs si myslel, že tobě by chutnalo víno. Prej je to i fajnovej ročník. Tak chceš ho? Noci na lodi jsou chladné a jeden musí mít v ruce nějakou pěknou, pevnou..." Naznačil rukama, jako když něco mačká a rozhodně ne lahve rumu a už vůbec ne vína.

"Nechci žádné víno, Jacku. Nepotřebuji ho. Vracím se totiž do Port Royal," odmítl pevně, snad už po sté za poslední týdny, a pokusil se tak Jackovi, jako vždy bezvýsledně, vymluvit jeho přesvědčení, že zůstává na Perle a vydá se s nimi za tajemným pokladem ukrytým na ostrově Sta křišťálových mušlí, který se prý zjevoval jen jednou za padesát let a to jen za soumraku na velmi specifickém místě. Které samozřejmě Jack přesně znal. Tedy alespoň to tvrdil. Pravděpodobně neměl ani páru na kterou světovou stranu má plout, aby ten ostrov našel.

"Člověk se mu tu snaží udělat radost a tohle je vděk? Pha! Abys věděl, tak příště se na tebe leda vykašlu!" odfrkl si Jack dramaticky, zhoupl se na laně a seskočil zpátky na palubu.

Obrátil se zpět ke kapitánovu a rezignovaně si povzdechl.

"Dobře, přiznávám se, neříkal jsem úplnou pravdu. Znám ty piráty, ale nepatřím k nim. Můžete, prosím, jen zapomenout, co jste právě viděl?" zeptal se nadějným hlasem.

Kapitán potřásl hlavou a sáhl do kapsy kabátu.

"Nemyslim si, že patříš k nim, protože se s nima znáš. Já se taky znám s pár piráty a jsem poctivej obchodní. Tady ale píšou, že si pirát," řekl a podal Willovi trhaný, pomačkaný a promočený několikrát složeného papíru.

Předem už tušil, co na papíru bude, až ho rozloží, ale to nezabránilo tomu, aby zůstal opařeně koukat na svou vlastní podobiznu. Kde vůbec tak narychlo vzali jeho obrázek? Ne, že by si tam byl nějak moc podobný, to byla pravda, ale zase dost na to, aby nemohlo být pochyb. Rozhodně to byla odměna vypsaná na jeho hlavu. Za tohle někdo zaplatí.

"Já ho zabiju!"

°°0°°

"... a když se koukneš tady na mapu," řekl Jack, který svíral v rukách otrhanou a pravděpodobně zastaralou mapu, a ukazoval ji Treskáči.

"Na to prázdný místo?" zeptal se Treskáč, jeden z posádky té nejubožejší z lodí.

"Přesně na to," přitakal Jack.

"Tam ale žádnej ostrov nejni a nikdy nebyl."

"Špatně. Tam není žádný ostrov zakreslený, ale to neznamená, že tam není," zdůraznil Jack svá slova zvednutým prstem, "Zapoj trochu hlavu a uvažuj," poklepal si prstem na spánek, "Když se nějakej ostrov objevuje jen jednou za padesát let, tak kde je úplně nejlepší ho hledat? No přece tam, kde každý říká, že určitě žádnej ostrov není!" rozhodil rukama, jako kdyby právě oznámil něco velkolepého, ale nezdálo se, že by tomu Treskáč rozuměl, protože na něj tak tupě zíral. Jack si povzdechl. "Copak to není jasný? Tam, kde neni žádnou ostrov zakreslenej, musí nějaký být, protože všude jsou ostrovy. A když někde ostrov není, tak je to přece divný? Každýmu, kdo má v hlavě víc, než jen racčí hovna, to musí být jasné. Nikdo tam ostrov nezakreslil, protože je tam ostrov, který je tam je jednou za padesát let a proto tam nemůže bejt žádnej jinej ostrov. Chápeš?" zeptal se, ale na odpověď nečekal, protože by asi žádnou ani nedostal. Treskáč se pořád tvářil, jako kdyby mu právě z hlavy vypadly i ty racčí výkaly a proto v ní už nemá lautr nic. "Dobrý, jsem rád, že si konečně rozumíme. Tak... za zboží nabízím dvě procenta z pokladu, který najdeme na tom ostrově, co tam není, ale ve skutečnosti je."

"Prodávám jen za hotový," odmítl Treskáč.

"Dobře, tak tedy pět procent, ale je to moje poslední nabídka."

Právě ten okamžik si Will vybral k tomu, aby je přerušil.

"Musím s tebou na chvíli mluvit, Jacku," zavrčel polohlasně.

"Teď ne, zlato," mávl po něm Jack rukou, ani se při tom neotočil, "Copak nevidíš, že smlouvám?"

"Právě teď," chytl ho za rukáv a donutil otočit se, "a neříkej mi 'zlato'," dodal, když už ho táhl stranou. Kupodivu se ho nesnažil nikdo zastavit, dokonce ani Gibbs ne, který jim ve skutečnosti uhnul z cesty a poskytl tak přesně to ideální místo hezky v koutku mezi sudy, ze kterého mu Jack nemohl jen tak pláchnout.

"Co mi řekneš k tomuhle?" zeptal se ostře a strčil papír s odměnou Jackovi před obličej. Ten si ho rozvážně převzal a dlouze se na něj zahleděl, načež zavolal na Gibbse:

"Pane Gibbsi, podívejte se, co pan Turner přinesl." Podal papír Gibbsovi, který ho stejně rozvážně prohlédl, než se obrátil na Willa a široce se usmál. Vidět truhlu zlata, nemohl být jeho úsměv o moc zářivější.

"O-hó! To je věc! Hej, poslouchejte chásko špinavá!" zahlaholil Gibbs tak nahlas, že musel být snad slyšet na všech lodích, nejen na Perle, "Na našeho mladého Willa byla vypsaná první odměna!" Posádka vypukla v hlasitý jásot a Gibbs popadl Willa za ruku a začal mu s ní divoce třást a svírat ji pevně tak, že cítil, jak mu o sobe vržou kosti. "Gratuluju, chlapče! Znám jen pár suchozemskejch pirátů, na který byla odměna vypsaná jen pár tejdnů potom, co se přidali k nějaký posádce."

"Jak říkáte, pane Gibbsi," přitakal Jack a položil Gibbsovi ruku na rameno. "Ne každému se poštěstí narodit se do piráckejch bot, jako třeba mně. Hrozilo mi vězení už v jedenácti... nebo mi bylo dvanáct?" zamyslel se Jack a prohrábl si bradku, pak pokrčil rameny, "Jedenáct nebo dvanáct, to je fuk. Je to už hrozně dávno. Staré dobré časy. Óóóh! Hrozně mi je připomínáš," rozplýval se nostalgicky a přesunul obě ruce na Willova ramena. "Jsem na tebe tak hrdý. Vážně. Nakonec z tebe možná uděláme i pořádnýho počestnýho piráta!" dodal slavnostně a než mu na to Will stačil patřičně peprně odpovědět, přitáhl si ho k sobě a vlepil mu mokrou, mlaskavou pusu přímo na čelo. To ho zanechalo natolik šokovaného, že se nezmohl na to, aby něco odsekl a když se konečně vzpamatoval, tak už ho Jak pustil a bez zájmu se otočil k posádce, které se kolem shromáždila. "A co vy tady zevlujete? Zpátky do práce! Nakládejte zásoby nebo budete o hladu!"

"A nepřipijem si na Willa?" zaznělo odněkud z davu.

"To v žádném případě!" odmítl rázně Jack, "Když vás nechám otevřít lahve už teď, tak se odsud tejden nedostaneme."

"Jeden malej přípitek by neuškodil, no ne, kapitáne?" vklouzl do toho Gibbs podbízivě. "Však je co oslavovat"

"Není co oslavovat!" zavrčel a protáhl se mezi Jackem a Gibbsem, aby jim oběma mohl čelit. "Copak nechápete, co to znamená? Teď už se ani já nemůžu vrátit do Port Royal, protože by mě tam okamžitě zatkli a pověsili. Už nikdy..." ztichl, jak si plně uvědomil následky toho jediného papíru, "nejspíš už nikdy neuvidím Elizabeth ani svou dílnu. Ne že by bylo úplně o co stát, nebyla to ani tak docela moje dílna, ale pracoval jsem v ní rád."

"Ženskejch je všude na světě dost, chlapče," řekl Gibbs a i když to bylo od něj opravdu soucitné, tak to Willovi jen přidalo. Zamračil se na něj.

"A nemusíš za nima zrovna až do Port Royal," dodal Jack v souzvuku, "Taky co bys tam vůbec dělal?"

"Jo. Moje řeč. Se svejma ti bude vždycky líp," přidal se k tomu Pintel zasvěceně odněkud zpoza Willových zad.

Unaveně si promnul obličej. Tohle bylo naprosto beznadějné. Evidentně si tu všichni mysleli, že je jedním z nich a bylo jedno kolikrát zopakoval, že není. Prostě si na tom trvali. Byli buď tupí jako nůž na máslo nebo tvrdohlaví. V obou případech nezbývalo naneštěstí nic jiného, než jim postoprvé zopakovat:

"Já nejsem pirát!" vykřikl na celou loď. "Můj otec možná byl pirát a možná byl i dobrý pirát, ale já jím nejsem a být nechci! Co je na tom tak těžkého k pochopení?!"

"Podle mého prostě pirát si. Dokonce už to tady píšou," podotkl Jack a ukázal na papír s odměnu.

"Nezajímá mě, co tam píšou. Neudělal jsem nic, co by ze mě dělalo piráta."

"Když to říkáš chlapče, tak se na to kouknem," odvětil Gibbs a zvedl papír před oči. "Tak co tu máme... a jo! Si hledán pro 'Krádež lodi Jejího Veličenstva'"

"Což jsi rozhodně udělal," řekl Jack a pokýval vážně hlavou.

"Ale jen proto, abych zachránil Elizabeth!" namítl.

"Maření spravedlnosti."

"Zachránil si mě před šibenicí. To by odpovídalo," přitakal Jack podruhé.

"Bylo to nespravedlivé odsouzení! Pomohl si mi zachránit guvernérovu dceru. Zasloužil sis alespoň odpustit trest smrti a odsoudit jen k doživotním galejím," namítl a rozhodil bezradně rukama. Zpětně ne, nebyl dobrý nápad pokoušet se zachraňovat Jacka. To kvůli tomu skončil tady. Zároveň věděl, že by se nezachoval jinak, kdyby dostal druhou šanci. Dlužil mu to za pomoc při záchraně Elizabet a dlužil mu to i přesto, že mu Jack pomáhal ze svých vlastních důvodů. Čest tomu tak prostě chtěla.

"Prohřešky proti právu mravnímu."

Nadechoval se k dalšímu protestu, ale zarazil se. Čekal něco jako 'napadení královského úředníka", to za tu ránu loktem do Norrington nosu, ale tohle?!

"Tak počkat. To jsem rozhodně nikdy nespáchal," ohradil se a vytrhl Gibbsovi z ruky papír s odměnou, aby se na něj sám podíval. Jen zamrkal. Byla to skutečně tak. Tam to stálo, černé na žlutém, jasně a zřetelně: prohřešky proti právu mravnímu. "To je směšné! Kde tohle vzali? Dobře, ukradl..."

"Zrekvíroval," opravil ho Jack. 

Střelil po něm ostrým pohledem.

"Ukradl jsem loď, napadl jsem Norringtona a pomohl Jackovi utéct před oprátkou, ale rozhodně jsem se nikdy nedopustil ničeho ani podobného... prohřeškům proti právu mravnímu," prohlásil se špetkou studu na samém konci svého projevu, který byl ale dokonale skrytý za rozhořčením, zklamáním a zlostí. Nevěřil, že mu mohla Elizabeth něco takového udělat. Jak ho mohla obvinit z takové ohavnosti a nečestnosti? Tedy... pokud to byla ona. Možná si to všechno vymyslel Norrington, jen aby ho co nejvíc ponížil. Doufal, že to tak je. 

"Tady se za to nemusíš vůbec stydět, zlato," řekl konejšivě Jack, přivlnil se opět k němu a položil mu ruku na rameno, nakláněje se blíž, "každej tu máme něco. Jeden rád hubený, druhej tlustý, třetí delfíny...že máš rád nahoře míň a dole víc, to je úplně to nejmenší. Že jo?" zavolal do davu a dostalo se mu souhlasné odpovědi v podobě sborového hučení a pokyvování. Posádka asi věděla, o čem mluví, ale Will ne.

"Cože?" zeptal se naprosto zmateně.

"Jen říkám, že až někdy přirazíme k francouzským břehům, tak mi musíš připomenout, že tě chci vzít do několika moc fajnovejch podniků. Mají tam úplně všechny tvary a velikosti, co si jen umíš představit," povzdechl si zasněně, rukou přitom jakoby hladil obzor a druhou objal Willa kolem ramen. Pak se ale trochu zarazil a z vyklenutým obočím se obrátil na něj, "Doufám, že ti moc nevadí, když se chlapi pudrujou a holej? Někomu to přijde divný, ale někdo je úplně do toho... no, tak jako tak, myslím, že bysme ti tam sehnali i nějakého pěkného chlupáče, kdybys měl zájem. Vím přesně kde..."

"Já nejsem sodomita!" vykřikl rozhořčeně, protože mu právě došlo, o čem to Jack mluví, a zároveň s tím si sundal jeho ruku z ramen.

"Ale na tom papíru je napsáno..."

"Sodomie a prohřešky proti právu mravnímu není to samé."

"Vážně?" zeptal se Jack skepticky. "A si si úplně jistej?"

"Ano," řekl důrazně, jenže i tak se zdálo, že mu Jack příliš nevěří. Povzdechl si a hlavou mu problesklo, co kdy ve svém životě udělal, že musel skončit tady a vysvětlovat Jackovi a pirátům něco tak... ošemetného. "Prohřešek proti právu mravnímu je když... to je prostě... je to když ženě... dámě... nadbíháš a vnucuješ se jí, i když o tebe nemá zájem a děláš ji nevhodné, ryze tělesné, návrhy. Například."

Jackův pohled se zamlžil v hlubokém zamyšlení a začal si svým dlouhým, štíhlým ukazováčkem poklepávat do našpuleného rtu. Najednou lusk a zazubil se.

"Ahá! Tak teď už to konečně chápu! A já hlupák si myslel, že tam prostě jen dvakrát napsali ten samej zločin. No nic. Každopádně," poklepal Willa po paži, "dobře pro tebe, že si od tý svojí dámičky něco dostal. Samozřejmě něco pěkného, ne nějakou ošklivou nemoc, po které ti upadají údy."

"Zvlášť ten jeden." Pokýval Gibbs vědoucně hlavou. "Znal jsem jednoho piráta, kterej měl hrozně rád ty nóbl městský paničky a myslel si, že od nich nemůže nic chytnout. Jenže se takhle ráno probudil a na svým nádobíčku našel..."

"Nikdy jsem se Elizabeth nedotkl a zvlášť bych to neudělal proti její vůli!" přerušil Gibse rozhořčeně, "Měl jsem v plánu guvernéra Swanna požádat o její ruku a udělat z ní počestnou ženu. Nikdy bych její čest neznevážil třeba jen lživým slovem o nás dvou a už vůbec bych neudělal nic jiného."

"Vážně?" podivil se Jack, obličej zkroucený v předobrazu čisté nevíry. "Ani trochu? Jenom sáhnout, jestli je všechno, na svým místě a správně tvarovaný?" zeptal se, pořád nedůvěřivý. Will na něj upřel chladný pohled, který říkal všechno, a Jack si v odpověď na něj jen zhluboka povzdechl a protočil oči. "Co tě to napadlo chtít zrekvírovat loď bez zkušební jízdy?"

Will jenom zaskřípal zuby a donutil se ke klidu, i když to začínal být nadlidský úkol. Nejen že byl obviněn z dotírání na Elizabeth, pak byl ještě nařčen ze sodomie a nakonec musel poslouchat tyhle... primitivní, hospodské řeči. To, že byl každý, kdo si ho k sobě jako sirotka vzal, ožralec, nebyl jediný důvod, proč se celý život vyhýbal hospodám jako čert kříži.

"Elizabeth a když na to přijde žádná žena, není loď. Nedivím se, že v každém přístavu, kde zakotvíš, dostaneš facku. Divím se jen tomu, že jich není mnohem víc." Sice nevěděl s jistotou, jestli jsou pravdivé fámy, že Jacka profackovaly lehké děvy snad ve všech přístavech světa, ale co zatím viděl a od Jacka slyšel, se to zdálo docela pravděpodobné.

"Dobře, máš naprostou pravdu," souhlasil Jack a zvedl ruce zdánlivě v porážce, jen kdyby se vláčně nenaklonil kupředu a neblýskl svými zlatými zuby. "Ženské jsou spíš jako velké, těžké, zlatem a rubíny zdobené truhlice slibující, že je v nich úžasný poklad, který bude celý jen tvůj," rozhodil rukama, jako kdyby objímal nějaký neexistující, lež úžasný poklad, "jen je musíš dotáhnout k lodi. No a to je právě ta past!" zvedl důrazně prst, "Vláčíš se s tou truhlou džunglí, bahnem, pískem a jiným sajrajtem až na svou loď a tam ji otevřeš a zjistíš... že je uvnitř jenom hlína a červi. A jaké z toho plyne ponaučení? Že musíš vždycky otevřít truhlu ještě na břehu, abys zjistil, jestli ti vůbec stojí za to ji s sebou táhnout. A přesně tak je to i s ženskejma. Než si nějakou uvážeš na krk, i když je to třeba taková fešanda, jako Elizabeth Swannová, musíš nejdřív alespoň trošku" palcem a ukazováčkem naznačil tak půl palce," vyzkoušet jejich kvalitu, abys pak..."

Nebyl si přesně jistý, co byla ta pověstná poslední kapka, po které pohár přetekl, ale prostě v něm něco prasklo a najednou měl v ruce kord mířící na Jackovu hrdlo. Jack jenom překvapeně zamrkal a zůstal s pusou pootevřenou.

"Chceš něco vědět? Už toho mám dost!" zavrčel nebezpečně tichým hlasem, protože, jak už si stačil všimnout, křik nepomáhal.

"Eee... a čeho přesně?" zeptal se Jack, který s nervozním úsměvem zacouval, dokud nenarazil na sloupek zábradlí. Potom sáhl k pasu, pro svou vlastní zbraň, jenže narazil na prázdnou pochvu. Zmateně k ní shlédl.

"Toho všeho. Pirátů. Téhle lodi. Tvých sebestředných a naprosto absurdních a stupidních řečí..."

"Počkej moment. Hned se k tobě dostanu," přerušil ho Jack uprostřed litanie na téma, co ho všechno obtěžuje na jeho krátkém životě a udělal to s takovou lehkostí, jako kdyby si vůbec nevšiml, že má u krku hrot ostří. "Kde mám meč?" zeptal se pana Gibbse.

"Myslím, že sem ho viděl ve vaší kajutě na stole."

"Tak na co čekáš?! Done-es mi ho," ke konci se Jak trochu zajíkl, jak mu špička Willova kordu spočinula na kůži hrdla. Ohryzek mu poskočil, když nasucho polkl, a nervozně se usmál.

"Rozkaz, kapitáne," řekl Gibbs a zmizel v nově se obnovujícím davu skládajícím se jak z pirátů, tak z pár lidí z posádek ostatních lodí. Will je koutkem oka přehlédl, aby shledal, že se nikdo z nich nechystá zasáhnout. Jack mu byl vydán na milost a nemilost, k nemalému pobavení posádky Perly.

"Mám dojem, že jsem zrovna něco důležitého říkal," varoval ho tichým hlasem.

"Dobře, dobře, máš mou plnou pozornost, drahoušku," zvedl Jack ruce nahoru a tentokrát je tam nechal, "Jsem jedno velké ucho, ale..." poklepal prstem na ostří, "než se rozhodneš něco říct... nebo udělat... jako třeba použít tohle..." klepl nehtem do kordu, "tak bys měl vědět, že ty mě vlastně nechceš zabít. Ani zranit."

"Vážně nechci?" pozvedl obočí. "A proč bych neměl chtít? Dostal si měl do téhle šlamastiky. To kvůli tobě mě označili za piráta. Ty si důvodem, proč se nebudu moct nikdy vrátit na místo, které považuji za domov a k Elizabeth. To všechno jsou docela dobré důvody, proč bych tě teď měl prostě jen," přesunul špičku kordu na Jackovo břicho, "vykuchat jako makrelu."

"Ano, to máš určitě naprostou pravdu, ale," důrazně zvedl ne jeden ukazováček, ale rovnou dva a zhoupl se na místě, což dokázal i když mezi Willovým mečem a sloupkem bylo sotva místo byť i na Jackovu kostnatou postavu, "co by sis beze mě počal? Vždyť mě máš vlastně rád. No uznej, s kým by sis užil tolik srandy, jako se mnou?" zeptal se, když tu střelil pohledem za Willova záda, jak tam něco zahlédl a pak vykřikl: "Pane Gibbsi! Konečně můj meč!" 

Willl napůl obrátil hlavu v očekávání, že uvidí Gibbse jak se z kapitánské kajuty řítí k nim s mečem v ruce. Neviděl ale nic a nikoho, jen očumující a dobře se bavící dav. V duchu zaklel. Nechal se nachytat na ten nejstarší ze všech starých triků. Rychle se obrátil zase zpět, ale už bylo pozdě. Tou dobou už se Jack lehce vyhoupl na zábradlí a zaujal strategické místo mezi lanovím.

"Hahá! A mám zase navrch!" zasmál se Jack.

To se ani neobtěžoval komentovat. Jednoduše také vyskočil na zábradlí, k Jackově patrné nelibosti, a s lehkostí sobě vlastní máchl kordem. Jen to zahvízdlo a ostří bez sebemenšího odporu projelo jedním z lan o které se Jack držel. Nutno podotknout, že nebezpečně blízko jeho ruky. Jack se zapotácel vzad, ale vybalancoval to a rychle ustoupil o dva kroky. Will významně pozvedl obočí a začal se k němu přibližovat, jen tak ledabyle při tom máchaje kordem.

"To skoro vypadá, že to myslíš vážně," podotkl Jack, když dál pomalu couval.

"Ó ano, myslím to smrtelně vážně."

"Myslel jsem, že jsme přátelé, Wille," odvětil nešťastným hlasem. Přesněji až příliš nešťastným, takže bylo jasné, že prostě a jednoduše lže a snaží se získat čas. Nejvtipnější na tom bylo - a že se tomu Will v duchu opravdu pochechtával - že Jack si snad opravdu myslel, že mu jde o život. Naprostá hloupost. Ano, byl na něj naštvaný a to hodně naštvaný, ale, bez ohledu na to, že by nikdy nezabil ani nezranil někoho neozbrojeného, byl Jack skutečně jeho přítel... tak trochu... možná spíš méně, než více, ale přeci. Neměl v úmyslu mu zkřivit ani jediný vlásek na hlavě. To ale neznamenalo, že ho nehodlal pořádně vyděsit.

"Přátelé? To těžko. Jsme sotva známí, Jacku," odpověděl mu s patřičnou škodolibostí, které hned vzápětí litoval. 

Možná se mu to jenom zdálo, ale na pár okamžiků měl dojem, že v Jackově tváři postřehl záblesk něčeho opravdového. Snad zklamání nebo možná i dotčenosti. Bylo to ale tak krátké, že si nebyl jistý, jestli si to představoval, byl to jen odraz zapadajícího slunce od mořské hladiny nebo skutečnost. Každopádně kvůli tomu zaváhal na dost dlouho, aby dal Jackovi čas ustoupil o dalších několik lan, téměř ke stěně jeho kajuty. Ještě kousek a pro ten zapomenutý meč si skočí sám.

"V tom případě bys měl vědět jednu důležitou věc. A tou je..." následovala dramatická pauza, během které se Jack dostal až k dřevěné stěně a Will ho následoval do takové vzdálenosti, že mu mohl znovu přiložit špičku k hrdlu, kdyby chtěl. "... že já tě za svého přítele považuji. Vlastně za úplně nejlepšího přítele. Mám tě raději než pana Gibbse... a Martyho... a Ragettiho s Pintelem..."

"Hej! A to sme si čim zasloužili, kapitáne?"

"Jo! To je děsná nespravedlnost."

"... a rozhodně tě mám raději než Anemariu..."

"Však on se tě nikdo neprosil o to, abys mě měl rád, Jacku!"

"... a vůbec všechny na téhle palubě, včetně támhle toho..." ukázal někam do davu, "toho... jak se jmenuješ? No ty, co máš místo ruky... vidličku?" řekl Jack zaraženě a zamračil se, "Nejsem si jistej, že jsem bral do posádky někoho s vidličkou... au, safra!" znovu pořádně nedokončil svou myšlenku a posledních pár slabik zaniklo v zajíknutí, když mu Will opět přiložil ostří na hrdlo a tentokrát se naklonil těsně k němu.

Will přimhouřil oči a ostražitě si prohlížel Jackovu tvář, jak pátral po tom záblesku skutečných emocí, které předtím zahlédl. Jediné, co objevil byl falešně vyděšený výraz, který byl, určitě zcela záměrně, zkažený provokativně se cukajícími koutky. Zároveň byl ale Jackův dech neobvykle rychlý a trochu přerývaný. To bylo zvláštní. Nezadýchával se ani když přes hodinu plaval podél trupu lodi nebo v ráhnoví bojoval se zombie posádkou Perly. A určitě to nemělo nic společného s jeho rumem páchnoucím dechem, protože, to bylo nejen normální, ale hlavně, ani na mol opilý Jack nedýchal tak rychle - to věděl bohužel z vlastní, nedávné zkušenosti, kdy ho pomáhal Gibbsovi odtáhnout od kormidla do kajuty.

Bylo to divné, ale čert to vem! Stejně tak dobře to mohl předstírat jen proto, aby mu dal námět k zamyšlení a rozptýlil ho tím. Položil mu ruku na hrudník a rázně ho přirazil ke stěně, jen aby dal najevo, že pokud hraje Jack nějaké triky, tak mu na ně neskáče. Vyloudil z Jackova hrdla jen nepatrné heknutí a to bylo všechno. Nepokoušel se nijak bránit, ba ani slovem, jen se díval Willovi přímo do tváře, jakoby čekal na jeho tah. 

"Teď bys mi měl dát jediný důvod, proč bych tě neměl hodit přes palubu a ujmout se velení Perli," řekl smrtelně vážným hlasem, aby to znělo, jakože to myslí vážně.

"Jeden bych měl," prohlásil Jack neméně vážně, "Moje posádka ti to nedovolí. Zachrání mě právě... teď!"

Bylo ticho, přerušované jenom hučením mírného větru, občasným zakašláním a odplivnutím, a vrzáním papouščího zobáku. Dokonce ani ten pták k tomu neměl co říct. Bylo jasné, že se nikdo Jackovi nehrne na pomoc a tak se Will pobaveně ušklíbl.

"Zatracení piráti. Když je člověk potřebuje, tak na ně nikdy není spoleh."

"První pravidlo, které si mě naučil, zní, že nikdy a v ničem nemáš důvěřovat pirátům," podotkl se škodolibým půl úsměvem, "Když mě teď hned nepřesvědčíš, že si mi užitečný k tomu, abych se dostal zpátky za Elizabeth, tak tě prostě hodím přes palubu. Potom se ujmu kormidla, obrátím Perlu na zpáteční kurz, posádku vysadím na St.Maria a loď odevzdám Elizabethinu otci a Norringtonovi. Možná, že když jim dám nejrychlejší pirátskou loď Karibiku, tak se mi je podaří přesvědčit, že nejsem pirát."

Jeho vyhrůžky zněly natolik skutečně a uvěřitelně, že vzbudily v přihlížejícím davu jisté znepokojení, které dala posádka najevo nespokojeným hukotem. Stále se ale nikdo neměl k tomu, aby zasáhl. Bylo mu jich trochu líto, uvědomoval si, čím vyhrožuje, ale zároveň byl pevně odhodlán do Jackovy tlusté palice vtlouct, že není pirát a že s nimi na palubě Černé perly nezůstane, aby pátral po tajemném pokladu ostrova Sta křišťálových mušlí. A - to bylo hlavní - aby si vylil všechnu to zlost, kterou na Jacka měl. Kupodivu to fungovalo a dokonce ve všem. Nejen že se hned sám cítil líp, ale hlavně znovu uviděl ten malí, upřímná záblesk v Jackových očích.

"To bys přece neudělal. Perla je domov tolika nebohých, ztracených duší, které svůj život zasvětily kráse zlata a naprosté svobodě. Ty bys neměl to srdce jim jejich domov vzít. Na to jsi až moc čestný," zkoušel to Jack na strunu jeho pocitu viny a dobrosrdečnosti.

Přitiskl mu ostří ještě trochu víc ke kůži, ale dával dobrý pozor, aby ho nezranil.

"Zkus mě a zjistíme, jak moc jsem skutečně pirát," pravil výhružně.

"Tak jo! Tak jo! Vyhrál si!" zamával Jack rukama, "Pochopil jsem to. Zlobíš se na mě a nechceš tu zůstat, dobře. Tak co kdybych řekl, že... no, mohl bych zkusit vymyslet nějaký způsob, jak tě zbavit obvinění... vrátit ti tvou čest, co ty na to?" navrhl s nevinným úsměvem, "Budeš se moct vrátit k té svojí křepeličce a žít s ní nudně po zbytek svého života."

Musel si přiznat, že pokud někdo najde způsob, jak ho zbavit obvinění, bude to Jack. Jenže to neznamenalo, že se mu to zamlouvalo a že se přestal zlobit. Pro teď byl ale spokojený. Stejně nemohl dělat nic jiného, než zůstat na Perle.

"Dobře. Beru," souhlasil jednoduše a dal kord stranou, "ale pod jednou podmínkou; od teď spím v tvojí kajutě," vymohl si rozhodně to největší pohodlí, které mohl na lodi získat.

Jack překvapeně zamrkal.

"No počkat! To nebyla součást mojí nabídky!" hradil se Jack hlasitě, načež se naklonil až k Willově ucho a ztišil hlas do šeptání: "Ne že bych byl úplně proti, ale nemusí to hned vědět celá posádka. Teď budou jen drbat a práce žádná."

Odtáhl se a zamračil se v odpověď na Jackův provokativní úsměv a zdvižené obočí. Dovedl si dost dobře domyslet, co naznačuje, jen si to domýšlet nechtěl. Vzal to tedy jako přesně to, co to bylo; další z nekonečné řady Jackových provokací na které se dalo nejlépe reagovat klidem. Ne, že by to Will snad v minulosti moc často svedl, ale tentokrát...

Seskočil zpět na palubu a vzhlédl k Jackovi, který zůstal trochu nakloněn kupředu, jako když mu šeptal do ucha. 

"Dlužíš mi alespoň tu trochu pohodlí. A byl bych hlupák, kdybych si nechal ujít možnost spát pod střechou, která zároveň není podlaha pro celou posádku," objasnil s patřičným úšklebkem svůj záměr a obrátil se na patě, jen aby téměř vrazil do Gibbse, který se konečně vracel s Jackovým mečem pokrytým... dehtem a peřím? To mělo znamenat co? Jack snad pranýřoval svůj vlastní meč?

"Jako vždycky, pane Gibbsi, jdete v pravou chvíli," ozval se za ním Jack a pak slyšel lehký dopad nohou na palubu, "Přesně v okamžiku, kdy už je po všem. Jak to děláte, že máte tak skvělé načasování?"

"Já se omlouvám, kapitáne, ale někdo váš meč vymáchal v sudu s dehtem a pak vám ho strčil do polštáře," omlouval se Gibbs kajícně, když podával meč znechucenému Jackovi.

Will to po oku sledoval a dobře se bavil. Vidět Jacka, jak svírá úplný koneček hlavice mezi dvěma prsty a měří si celou délku upatlaného meče zvedaje ho proti slunci, mu dokonale zvedlo náladu. Většina chmur i podráždění byla, alespoň prozatím, pryč.

"To musela být ta zatracená opice. Až ji jednou chytnu, tak si z ní udělám louskáček na ořechy," zaprskal Jack jako velká kočka a vrazil meč zpátky do Gibbsových rukou.

Willův úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

"Někdo by ho měl pořádně vyčistit," podotkl, potlačujíc pochechtávání, které se mu dralo na rty. "Udělal bych to, ale zrovna jsem měl v plánu jít si dát šlofíka do své kajuty." Udělal improvizovanou úklonu, obrátil se a rychle vyrazil ke stále otevřeným dveřím kapitánské kajuty.

"Naší!" zavolal za ním Jack. "Pořád je to ještě i moje kajuta!"

Potutelně se usmál. Když se to vzalo kolem a kolem, najednou už neměl takovou touhu opustit Černou perlu, jako měl ještě před pár minutami. Zvláštní.


	3. Kapitánské kajuty mají svá pravidla

Poslední úder kladivem a bylo hotovo. Oba hřeby byly dostatečně pevně a hluboce zaražené do dřeva, aby na ně mohl bezpečně pověsit svou houpací síť. Zahákl za hřeb smyčku, stáhl ji a přidal další uzel, aby nepovolila. Potom shlédl svou práci, jen aby ho napadlo, že mu ještě chybí pohodlný polštář. Alespoň nějaký malý, vycpaný slámou, jako měl doma.

Hodil pohledem k široké dřevěné posteli, vedle které měl zavěšenou svou síť. Nemohlo být pochyb, že patří kapitánovi, protože kromě teplé vlněné pokrývky, ještě zakryté gobelínovým přehozem, na ní byl nejen jeden polštář ve vyšívaném hedvábném povlaku, ale hned celá hromada, která se vršila u čela postele a zabírala její dobrou polovinu. Bylo záhadou, jak ní mohl Jack spát. I když na druhou stranu... podíval se skrze množství závěsů, jak vyšívaných, tak korálkových, a zakončených střapci, které oddělovaly kout s postelí od zbytku kajuty... Až odsud mohl vidět pracovní stůl, za kterým stála židle s vysokým, koženě polstrovaným opěradlem, a hlavně jednoduché dřevěné lůžko stojící u zdi. Zdálo se mu docela pravděpodobné, že Jack spává častěji tam. Nejspíš ožralý tak, že by ani k velké posteli nedošel, natožpak, aby se na ni vyškrábal. To znamenalo, že by mu nevadilo ani to, kdyby si ji Will přivlastnil úplně pro sebe a už vůbec mu nebude vadit, když mu sebere jeden z menších polštářů.

Vybral si na posteli jeden z polštářů, který byl velikostí akorát a natáhl se pro něj. Vzít si ho, nebyl tak snadný úkol, jak se na první pohled zdálo. Nedosáhl do středu postele, kde byl položený, takže musel vylézt na ní. Matrace byla měkká až moc. Docela chápal Jacka, že dával přednost tvrdému lůžku. A také byla cítit cizokrajným kořením jen s náznakem rumové... vůně? Ano, bylo to vůně, žádný ten laciný puch táhnoucí se ze sudů v podpalubí. Daleko víc připomínal drahý alkohol, který mu příležitostně nabídl guvernér Swann.

Dal si polštář k nosu a vdechl.

Vůně byla ve veškerém ložním prádle, takže tam byla záměrně. Pochyboval, že by s tím měl něco společného Barbossa a stejně tak pochyboval, že Jack. Znovu vdechl vůni. I když... pokud si odmyslel rumový dech a pach hověziny, reznoucího železa, soli a potu, tak ano, něco z té kořeněné vůně bylo i na Jackovi. Jen jste museli stát hodně blízko, jako on před chvíli. Zajímavé.

Pokrčil rameny. 

Dokud nebude Jack ležet v jeho síti a smrdět zvratky, tak mu bylo jedno, jak to v kajutě páchlo nebo vonělo a pokud šlo o cizokrajné koření? Lepší to, než deset let nemytí, nedávno dokonce mrtví a hnijící, piráti. Nic proti Pintelovi a Ragettimu.

Hodil polštář do své sítě a sklouzl z postele. 

"Co děláš, zlato?" zeptal se Jack do chrastění korálků a cinkání penízků visících na závěsech.

"Půjčuju si tvůj polštář," loupl po něm okem v očekávání nějaké reakce, ale Jack jen stál mezi závěsy a, s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu, ho pozoroval. "A naříkej mi zlato," dodal tedy a to teprve donutilo Jacka se ozvat - převrátil oči v sloup a vydal pohrdavě pobavené odfrknutí.

"Tak jak ti mám říkat? Lásko? Brouku? Cukroušku? Panáčku? Chlapečku? Miláčku? Krasavče? Fešáku?" navrhoval jednu lascivní přezdívku za druhou ve své nekonečné výřečnosti a na piráta překvapivé slovní zásobě.

Will jen pozvedl obočí a dal Jackovi další z dlouhých a temných pohledů.

"Naprosto mi vyhovuje 'Wille'"přerušil ho, když ve vyjmenovávání skončil s angličtinou a volně přešel do portugalštiny.

"A nepřipadá ti to trochu," naznačil ani ne půl palec, "nudné?" zeptal se, ale na odpověď nečekal, i kdyby mu Will náhodo chtěl odpovědět, a vypadal se na línou obhlídku houpací sítě. Jeho dlouhé prsty běželi po provazech jako po strunách nějakého hudebního nástroje. "Já myslím, že je to dost nudné. Nemá to žádný... zvuk? Chápeš? Jak vyjádřit hloubku citů pouhým obyčejným jménem?" zeptal se se smrtelně vážnou tváří a naklonil se přes síť, přičemž mu na tváři pohrával úsměv.

Will nepatrně pozvedl obočí, ale mlčel. Jackův proslov beztak nebyl hodný žádné odpovědi od rozumného člověka... no, vlastně spíš bylo snazší mu neodpovídat, ale zůstal u té varianty s rozumným člověkem.

Konečně, po neuvěřitelně dlouhé době, kdy ho Jack upřeně sledoval, pořád s tím úsměvem, jeho koutky konečně klesli a narovnal se. 

"Tak dobře, zpět k tématu. Zajímalo mě, co to děláš... Wille?" zeptal se podruhé a tentokrát zatahal za síť, aby zdůraznil co tím myslí. 

"Jak jsem řekl," založil si ruce na prsou, "od teď hodlám spát tady, ale jestli se chceš vrátit na palubu a pokračovat v našem..."

"Ano, ano, to jsem vzal na vědomí," přerušil ho Jack a zamával rukou, jako kdyby jenom odháněl nepříjemnou mouchu. "Ptám se, proč si chystáš síť. Postel je dost velká pro nás oba a až bude v noci zima, můžeme se k sobě přitulit." Zazářil úsměvem, hlavně díky nemalému množství zlatých zubů, a znovu se naklonil kupředu přes houpací síť.

Za posledních doslova pár minut si Will už podruhé s povzdechem promnul obličej. Bylo evidentní, že Jacka ten nápad se... sodomií jen tak nepřejde. Jak se tenhle pirát jednou něčeho chytl, tak nepustil. To si stačil uvědomit doslova pár minut potom, co se poprvé setkali. Tu vypsanou odměnu na jeho hlavu mu byl čert dlužen a to nejen ze zjevných důvodů, ale hlavně z důvodů naprosto skrytých, které právě teď stály... ne, vlastně se napůl houpaly na houpací síti. Jack se oběma rukama opíral o vyšívaný polštář, větší váhu spočívající na něm a stejně se nezdálo, že by měl v následujících minutách či snad hodinách, ztratit rovnováhu.

Zvedl oči k Jackovi, který ho sledoval napůl pobaveně a napůl... nebyl si jistý, co byla ta druhé půlka, ale byla velmi intenzivní. Nepatrně se ošil, ale rychle se donutil uklidnit a vyrazit do proti útoku. Nepomáhal křik, vrčení ani temné pohledy, tak se rozhodl zkusit zase něco jiného.

"Když pominu, že jsem muž, tak tohle by nezabralo ani na lehká děvčata z Tortugy. Je to nejstarší trik ze všech."

Jack vydal zvuk, jak přehnal vzduch přes své zlaté zuby. Byl to z části povzdech, ale daleko víc něco jako odfrknutí porážky.

"To je fakt, ale!" zvedl důrazně prst, "staré triky někdy zabírají."

"Možná ano, ale nesmí se dělat dvakrát za den," upozornil ho mile a vytrhl mu nečekaně polštář zpod rukou. Jack to neustál a rozplácl se přes síť. Will se zasmál a zakroutil hlavou. Až se vrátí do Port Royal bude mu tohle chybět. Přesněji, bude mu chybět Jack. Jeho smích se změnil v pobavený úsměv, když k němu Jack zvedl pohled a zmateně se zamračil.

"To nebylo zdvořilé," ohradil se a nakrčil nos.

"Ne, to nebylo," připustil bez obalu. "Jdu se najíst," dodal, když už mířil k závěsům.

"Ty vážně odcházíš?" ozvalo se za ním natolik upřímně zmateně, že se obrátil už jen proto, aby se ujistil,že ano, Jack se tvářil, jakoby vůbec nechápal, co se tu děje. Malinko se ušklíbl. Skoro to tomu starému pirátovi spolkl, stejně jako prve během jejich souboje.

"Ano. Jdeš taky nebo dnes budete večeřet tady, pane kapitáne?" zeptal se posměšně s úklonou tak hlubokou, že vymetl rukávem košile podlahu.

Připadalo mu to vtipné, ale Jack se kupodivu nesmál. Narovnal se do celé výšky - ano, teprve teď - a na tváři se mu usadil nejasně vážný výraz, načež vykročil k Willovi a zastavil se, až když byl vedle něj.

"Vlastně ano, budu. Vzkaž panu Gibbsovi, ať mi sem něco pošle. Musím vymést pavučiny ze všech našich truhlic a tajných skrýší. Dnešní nákup nás přišel draho," odpověděl konečně na položenou otázku, ale zbytečně vážně. Nebo alespoň Willovi se to zdálo zbytečně vážné.

"Pořád jste piráti. Vždycky můžete jen vyrazit na moře," mávl rukou, "a vydrancovat nejbližší loď. Ne snad?" pokusil se dodat té nepřiměřeně vážné situaci vtipný nádech, který postrádal.

"Navzdory tomu, že mám drancování rád, jako každý pirát, Wille," jeho jméno řekl trochu ostřeji, než obvykle, "tak je to na čas a zásoby náročná zábava. Taky občas může dojít ke střelbě, krvácení a dírám v lodi. Dokonce i umírání. A umírání nemá nikdo rád. To vůbec nemluvím o týdnech bezcílného bloumání od jednoho hejna tresek k druhému a čekání, jestli se dřív objeví nějaká loď nebo kurdějová královna. Takže ne, i když je drancování zábavné," pokračoval Jack, kráčeje ke svému stolu, "musí se řádně naplánovat a jeden se na něj musí připravit. A to je právě úkolem kapitána. Nutno podotknouti, že nesmírně náročným a zodpovědným úkolem," řekla dramaticky, když zasedl za svůj stůl a... jedna z hromádek popsaných lodních deníků a pergamenů, se s hlasitou ranou sesunula na zem. Jak si toho nevšímal, jen si přitáhl jeden z papírů ležící na stole a kalamář a naklonil se nad ním, načež dodal: "Až budeš odcházet, zavři za sebou dveře."

Will si ho ještě chvíli prohlížel, jak předstírá usilovné čtení něčeho, co měl jistě už dávno přečtené. Pak jen zakroutil hlavou nad podivínskými piráty a opustil kapitánskou kajutu.

°°0°°

Od kapitánské kajuty zamířil rovnou na záď. Slunce už bylo dávno na západě a líbalo ráhnoví a srolované plachty rudým světlem, která dodávalo Perle až démonický nádech. Krátce se zastavil, vyhoupl na zábradlí a podíval se do dálky. Jedno se životu piráta nemohlo upřít; člověk se cítil svobodně. Jenže to byla svoboda nesoucí s sebou neustálé ohrožení života, žádnou vyhlídku na poklidný život a hlavně... žádnou skutečnou rodinu. Ženu a děti. Ne, že by je piráti neměli vůbec, ale tušil, že většina z nich skončila podobně, jako on sám. To nehodlal u svých dětí nikdy dopustit, až nějaké bude mít.

Zaplašil podobné myšlenky, nejdřív se musel dostat zpátky do Port Royal a vyvléci se z obvinění z pirátství. Pak přijde na řadu všechno ostatní.

Seskočil ze zábradlí, protáhl se kolem nově naložených zásob, které ještě nebyli přeneseny do podpalubí, a vstoupil do světla jedné lucerny a doutnajících uhlíků v kovové mísy, který byla pod hrncem s dnešní večeří. Přesněji, dalším soleným masem vařeným v jednom hrnci s hrachem. Co by taky čekal jiného. Alespoň bude zábava a možná si společně s ostatními zanotuje pár odrhovaček.

Ticho, které se po jeho příchodu rozhostilo, bylo ohlušující. Rozhlédl se po tvářích pirátů sedících na bednách kolem hrnce. Každá jedna byla upřená na něj a všichni valili oči - někteří doslovně. Ragettimu s hlasitým šplouchnutím vypadla bulva do jeho misky. To byl zvuk, který všechno probral a Willa donutil se znechuceně ušklíbnout. 

"Jestli smim bejt tak smělej, pane Turnere, ale co tu děláte?" zeptal se Gibbs, který jako kdyby se najednou zhmotnil vedle něj. Pozoruhodný výkon na člověka jeho rozměrů v pase. 

"Co bych tu dělal? Je přeci čas večeře a já mám hlad," odvětil, nechápaje, co Gibbse a ostatní překvapuje na jeho přítomnosti. K jeho ještě většímu nepochopení vyvolala ta odpověď obecný hukot souhlasu.

"Ach ano, jistě! Hned to bude." Rozzářil se Gibbs a zase zmizel, než mu stačil říct, že chce Jack večeři do kajuty. Nevadí, až se vrátí, ať šel kamkoliv, řekne mu to a do té doby si kapitán prostě počká. Všechno by bylo snazší, kdyby se nechoval podivně (a možná uraženě díky prohranému souboji, které mu ale evidentně neudělal u posádky špatné jméno) a jednoduše se přišel najíst mezi ostatní, tak jako vždy. 

Jenže to, koneckonců, nebyla Willova starost, takže prostě popadl jednu z dřevěných misek a nandal si naběračku vařeného hrachu s trochou malinkých kousků masa, které nahoře plavali. Dosedl na své obvyklé místo, nabral na dřevěnou lžíci sousto a začal foukat. V tichu, které opět nastalo, bylo to foukání až příliš hlasité. Zvedl pohled přes horkou kaší a přejel jím po všech spolustolovnících.

"Co?" zeptal se, mírně podrážděně. Chtěl se v klidu najíst a rozhodně k tomu nepotřeboval publiku.

"Ty budeš jíst tady?" zeptal se Marty.

"Ano, to mám v plánu, pokud ovšem," nechal lžíci klesnout do misky, "vám najednou nezačala smrdět společnost suchozemské krysy." Významně pozvedl obočí, aby dal najevo, že i kdyby smrděla, on se nehodlá hnout z místa.

"To zasejc ne, ale mysleli sme, že budeš jíst v kapitánský kajutě," řekl Pintel za Ragetti přikyvování tak prudkého, že hrozilo další šplouchnutí.

"Vy jste se s Jackem pohádali?" zeptala se Anamaria. 

"Kromě té menší debaty, kdy jsem mu vyhrožoval hozením přes palubu a vzpourou?" zeptal se škádlivě, ale nezdálo se, že to komukoliv přišlo v vtipné. Dneska nějak neměl štěstí na to být zábavný. S malým povzdechem zakroutil hlavou a odpověděl vážně: "Ne, nepohádali, ale Jack..."

"Co tu ještě děláš, chlapče?" přerušil ho Gibbs, který se vynořil ze tmy s podnosem jídle na kterém byli dva talíře. Opravdové, porcelánové talíře a také stříbně se lesknoucí příbory a dokonce čisté látkovou ubrousky. Ba co víc, na každém talíři byl štědrý kus masa, ležíc samostatně a hrachová kaše vedle něj byla jen elegantně nalité. K tomu byl na každém talíři také jeden krajíc skutečného chleba. Vypadalo to až slavnostně. A rozhodně lákavě.

"Proč jste všichni tak překvapení, že jsem se sem šel navečeřet?" zeptal se a raději obrátil pohled od Jackova jídla (že by i jeho jídla? To by bylo divné, ale talíři byli dva), aby zbytečně nejitřil své chutě a žárlivost.

"Spíš u něj v kajutě, tak je jasný, že budeš jíst s ním," podotkl Marty.

"Ano, budu ta spát a co to má společného s tím, kde jím?" otázal se, protože, i když toho díky Ellizabet věděl o pirátech hodně, víc než většina ostatních normálních, slušných lidí, tak nevěděl všechno a třeba mu unikl nějaký podivný zvyk. Nebylo mu jasné jaký, vzhledem k tomu, že Jack většinou jedli společně s posádkou.

"Přesný. Když si tě kapitán vzal do svý po- au!" nedokončil Pintel ať chtěl říct cokoliv, protože ho Annamaria bodla loktem do žebra tak silně, že si na sebe vyšplíchl kaši z misky, kterou držel. "Co, kurnik šopa, děláš, ženská bláznivá?!"

"Prostě jen drž hubu!" zavrčela na něj, načež se obrátila ke Gibbsovi, "Asi to bude chtít jen jeden talíř."

"Taky mám ten dojem," souhlasil Gibbs a trochu zamračil, než se obrátil na patě a zase zmizel v okolním šeru.

Will se zmateně rozhlédl. O co tady přesně šlo? Vůbec si nebyl jistý, ale ostatní si vyměnili vědoucné pohledy - dobře, v případě Ragettio nejdřív nechápaví a až po několika Pintelových gestech vědoucný - a sklonili se ke svým jídlům. Rozhostilo se tíživé ticho, které Willovi přinášelo nepříjemný pocit, že tu najednou není vítán, i když netušil proč. Už se chtěl zvednout a vzít si svoje jídlo s sebou, když si Anamaria odkašlala a zeptal se:

"Už jsem vám někdy vyprávěla, jak jsem musela projít městem jen s opaskem na pistole kolem pasu?" zeptal se, což samozřejmě okamžitě přilákala pozornost všech a tíživá atmosféra se začínala rozlívat a nakonec se zcela ztratila, když Anamaria začala barvitě vyprávět.


	4. S citem pro pirátství jde všechno líp

Pomalu usrkával z naběračky. Voda jako obvykle chutnala zvětrale, s nádechem starého dřeva a reznoucího kovu a, i když byla dešťová, zůstávala po ní jemná slanost na jazyku. Byla prostě jiná, než ta z podzemích pramenů v Port Royal. Už si na její chuť začínal pomalu zvykat. 

Odložil naběračku a jeho pohled sám sklouzl k Jackovi.

Seděl na bedně a jeho dlouhé, štíhlé prsty, rychle a obratně pracovali na pletení lana. Bez kabátu, klobouku, vesty, jen v košili s vysoko vykasanými rukávy, vypadal naprosto spokojeně a vlastně jako obyčejný člen posádky. A tak se také choval, alespoň co mohl Will soudit. Sice ano, rád se těm nejhorším pracím vyhnul, ale když na to přišlo, nezdráhal se ruce si rozedřít do krve ani zašpinit. Choval se tak přitom tak lehce, že Willovi ani nepřišlo na mysl, že by to mělo být jinak, dokud neslyšel Pintela s Ragettim bavit se o tom, jak Barbossa na práci nesáhnul, když nemusel. Takže to asi nebylo pro kapitány něco naprosto běžného.

Jack se narovnal a odhrnul si vlasy dozadu. Košile se mu shrnula přes rameno. Vrátil se k práci, aniž by si toho všiml. Will to ale zachytil, protože se tím odhalila další jeho zvláštnost; kůži měl čistou, pokrytou jen jizvami různých tvarů a velikosti. Žádné tetování o kterým by věděl, kromě vrabce na předloktí. Když to porovnal s ostatními, kteří byli většinou inkoustovou mapou svého života, tak v tomhle Jack rozhodně vyčníval.

"Lóď! Lóď na obzoru!" rozetnul klid Martyho výkřik nesoucí se z hnízda.

Instinktivně zvedl pohled vzhůru. Trpaslík divoce mával jednou rukou a druhou ukazoval do dálky, a dál křičel, že vidí na obzoru loď, jako kdyby ho už dávno všichni neslyšeli. Na palubě vypukl ruch hned po jeho první zavolání. Všichni nechali toho, co dělali, ať to byla práce nebo znuděné povalování, a začali pobíhat a shánět svoje věci.

Ohlédl se po Jackovi, který už ale na svém místě nebyl. Zůstal po něm jenom provaz odhozený na zemi. Zmateně se zamračil. Nemohl se podívat stranou víc než na okamžik. Rozhlédl kolem sebe. Nikdo ho neviděl, dokud koutkem oka nezachytil vlající kabát. Jack, už zase oblečený v plné parádě, směřoval na příď.

Srovnal s ním krok a postavil se vedle něj až k zábradlí. Zatímco Jack měl svůj dalekohled, Will se musel spolehnout jenom na vlastní oči, takže si je zaclonil proti slunce a podíval se do dálky. Opravdu byla na obzoru loď, nebo spíš stín jako loď vypadající. Pokud se nemýlil, byla o dobrou polovinu větší než Perla, ale hlavně robustnější. Spíš nákladní loď, než vojenská, protože námořnictvo mělo lodi s užším profilem, aby byli rychlejší a v bitvách ovladatelnější.

Jestli i Jack dospěje k názoru, že je to nákladní loď, tak to znamenalo jenom jediné...

Zachrastilo to, jak Jack složil svůj dalekohled a pak blesklo, když se usmál.

"No to se podívejme. Moře k nám dneska bude štědré," zanotoval si Jack zvesela. Bylo jasné, že i on považoval loď za nákladní, což se potvrdilo, když se obrátil k posádce: "Usmálo se na nás štěstí! Nastavte kurz! Připravte se na svá místa a... vy už víte, co máte dělat," dokončil s ledabylým mávnutím ruky, protože už ho stejně nikdo neposlouchal. Jakmile dal rozkaz o změna kurzu, propukla posádka v hlahol, smích a nadšený výkřiky, a začali se opět hemžit po palubě.

Will je sledoval a mračil se. Stále ještě doufal, že se z lodi dostane dřív, než se bude muset stát svědkem toho, co je pro piráty přirozené; loupit, rabovat a přepadat lodě.

"Něco se vám snad nezdá, pane Turnere?" zeptal se Jack nebezpečně blízko jeho ucha.

Uhnul a obrátil se k němu, aby se střetl s jeho pobaveným výrazem.

"Doufal jsem, že Perlu opustím dřív, než..."

"... se začneme chovat jako to, co jsme; piráti?" dokončil za něj Jack posměšně.

"Tak nějak," přitakal a neobtěžoval se reagovat na jeho tón.

"Nikdo tě nebude nutit účastnit se tancovačky. Klidně můžeš zůstat na palubě Perli," řekl Jack, jakoby nic a udělal dva kroky, když tu se zastavil a obrátil na patě, "ale pak nečekej podíl z kořisti ani že za tebe budem platit útratu v bordelu. Nejsme útulek pro osiřelé kováře," dodal s malým ušklíbnutí a pak už byl pryč dřív, než mohl Will odpovědět, že nemá zájem ani o kořist ani o bordely. 

°°0°°

Z toho, co slyšel a četl a bohužel i z vlastní zkušenosti - více než jednoho setkání s Černou perlou a posádkou nemrtvých námořníků, z niž dva byli dokonce na palubě i teď - čekal něco trochu jiného. Horšího. Víc násilného, ba dokonce krvavého. I když pravda... tentokrát lodi velel Jack a ten, i když měl mnoho a mnoho špatných vlastností, tak krutost mezi ně rozhodně nepatřila.

Nemělo vlastně být pro Willa takovým překvapením, že šlo všechno hladce a bez krve. Nejdříve Perla bez problému nejen dohnala, ale snadno i předehnala mnohem těžší a tím pomalejší obchodní loď, a zkřížila jí kurz. To donutil kormidelníka prudce stočit doprava, až se loď povážlivě zakymácela a přesypala posádku na palubě. Z otřesených námořníků se k obraně s noži v ruce zvedli jenom tři. Ty vyřídila Anamaria jedním dobře mířeným hodem nože na lano uvazující sudy na palubě, které se skutáleli přímo na ně. Sudy zněli dutě, když padali. Určitě muže potloukli, ale nezabili a nejspíš ani vážně nezranili.

Pak byli nahozeny háky a můstky po kterých se posádka Perli s řevem a divoce mávajíce meči vyvalila na palubu obsazené lodi. Pro Willa, který s nimi trávil doslova každou minutu posledních osm týdnů, to bylo spíš vtipné divadlo. Ostatně, nikdy by nemohl Gibbsovi uvěřit, že by někomu zákeřně zkřivil třeba jen vlas na hlavě, ne při jeho velkém a měkkém srdci. Ale na posádku obchodní lodi to mělo patřičný účinek. Vypadali vyplašeně.

A když Jack, dramatičnost sama, místo můstku použil lano, ladně se zhoupl nad jejich hlavami a dopadl na zem před svou vrčící a meči zuřivě máchající posádku, tak vypadali doslova vyděšeně. 

"Pánové a... pánové," začal obsáhle Jack, roce doširoka rozevřené, jako kdyby chtěl všechno a všechny kolem sebe obejmout, "tímto se vám dostalo té cti být obsazeni piráty z nechvalně známé Černý perli pod velením Kapitána Jacka Sparrowa - tedy mě," ukázal si na hruď a vykouzlil oslniví úsměv. "Abych objasnil o co nám jde... jen pro jistotu, kdyby někdo z vás nevěděl co to obnáší být pirátem..." v tu chvíli pohlédl úkosem mezi hlavami své posádky na Willa, který byl stále na palubě Perli, opřený o zábradlí a sledoval je; došlo mu, že právě jemu jsou slova určena. "Být pirátem... být pirátem, to znamená svobodu, žít, být a dýchat... a pít a jíst, co hrdlo ráčí.... ano, o to přesně pirátskému srdci kráčí," téměř zarámoval, za bohatého gestikulování, které náhle ustalo, ve stejnou chvíli, kdy Jack přestal přecházet, nahrbil se a zatvářil velmi zkroušeně, "Naneštěstí, aby v dnešní době člověk mohl žít svobodně, potřebuje peníze... hodně peněz... a poklady a šperky... a pak zase peníze. Vím, je to nízké, kazí to duši i karmu, ale... jsme piráti! Co víc k tomu říct?!" zvolal zase radostně a rozzářil se. "Myslím, že asi nic, kromě," Jackův výraz náhle zchladl, bleskově vytasil zbraň a namířil ji na jednoho námořníka, který se nenápadně posouval směrem k odloženému kladivu. Pomalu k němu otočil hlavu a vážným hlasem řekl: "Nepokoušejte se o žádné hloupé hrdinské činy, odhoďte všechny svoje zbraně a laskavě se postavte do řady k zábradlí. Jeden z mých mužů vás obejde s pytlem a vy do něj dáte všechny své peníze, šperky a jiné cennosti," nařídil a námořníci, včetně toho jednoho odvážného pošetilce, bez protestů udělali co chtěl. "Děkuji," poděkoval Jack a zastrčil si pistoli zpět za opasek, načež pokynul Pintelovi, který vytáhl od pasu pytel a jal se obcházet námořníky.

Jack si je změřil pohledem, než ulpěl na tom, který byl docela jistě kapitán. Vysoký, šlachovitý muž s korunou šedých vlasů.

"Vy," ukázal na něj Jack prstem, "Jste kapitán, že?"

"Jsem," odpověděl muž a bojovně vystrčil bradu.

"Dobře. Vemte tady mého prvního důstojníka a pár mých chlapů do podpalubí."

Samozřejmě, že kapitán nebyl nadšený, ale ani se nebránil, zvláště když ho Gibbs popohnal mávnutím pistolí, a vykročil k poklopu do podpalubí. Společně s ním odešel i Gibbs sám a pár dalších z posádky, takže na palubě zůstal jenom Jack, Anamaria a Pintel s Ragettim, který šmejdil kolem nákladu složenému na samotné palubě. Posádka dopravní lodi teď byla v přesile. Být na jejich místě, pokusil by se piráty přemoci. Při té představě se Will zamračil.

I když se zařekl, že se do přepadu a rabování nezapojí, tak pohled na Jacka a ostatní ve zranitelné pozici, ho znepokojil. Zaváhal. Na jednu stranu tu bylo pevné rozhodnutí nepodílet se na ničem nezákonném, ale na druhou stranu... nemohl je tam nechat. I jeden meč navíc se hodí.

Rychle přešel přes můstek na palubu obchodní lodi a přešel po Jackův bok. Ten na něj úkosem pohlédl, ale nic neřekl, jen se mu zachvěli koutky rtů v malém úsměvu. Trochu provokativním, jako kdyby říkal 'Podívej se na sebe?! Jsi tady a chováš se jako pirát! Měl jsem pravdu!'. Někdy vydal jeden Jackův pohled za tisíc slov, které překotně plival z pusy. 

Mírně se na něj zamračil, aby dal najevo, že zprávu přijal a pochopil, a odvrátil se. V tu chvíli zahlédl známou tvář. Udělal několik kroků k muži, kterého si myslel, že poznává.

"Pane Millsi...?" napůl zeptal, překvapený tím, že ho tu vidí. Pokud si dobře vzpomínal, pan Mills neopustil Port Royal od chvíle, kdy před lety připlul s Elizabethininým otcem. Měl panický strach z mořských příšer a... ach ano, samozřejmě pirátů.

Starý muž téměř na konci řady zamrkal a podíval se jeho směrem. Přes tlustá skla, která měl na očích, vypadali jeho oči podivně a tak nějak celkově připomínal krtka vytaženého pluhem z jeho nory. To, že se krčil strachy a jeho staré ruce byli křečovitě zatnuté do vlastních rukávů, z něj toho vyděšeného a oslepeného krtka dělalo ještě víc.

"Ten hlas poznávám," řek rozechvěle, ale spustil ruce a narovnal si brýle, aby na Willa znovu a intenzivněji zamžoural, "Will? Malí Will z kovárny? Brownovic chlapec?"

"Ne. Ne Brownovic," opravil ho poněkud prudčeji, než měl v úmyslu, ale prostě neměl rád, když ho někdo považoval za kluka toho starého opilce. "Jsem Turner. Ale ano, jsem to já," dodal pro jistotu, protože věděl, že pan Mills umí být někdy hodně zmatený.

Stanul před panem Millesem, který na něj upřeně hleděl. Z téhle vzdálenosti ho musel vidět.

"Ano, ano, Turner," přitakal nakonec a nespokojeně nakrčil nos, jak to děla pokaždé, když starý Brown buď vůbec neudělal co měl nebo to udělal špatně. Will pak musel pana Millese vždycky ujistit, že jeho mistr udělá práci znovu a lépe, což byla lež, protože jí pokaždé udělal on sám. A pan Milles, který to tušil, přidal k platbě buď něco na zub, kousek svého starého oblečení a párkrát i nepatrný peníz. Jen pro Willa. Měl toho starého mužíka vždycky rád.

"Zaslechl jsem teď o vás hodně špatných věcí, pane Turnere," pronesl přísně, "ale nevěřil jsem jim. Lidé hodně mluví a i královští úředníci dělají chyby. Vy jste byl vždycky tak hodný a pracovitý chlapec. Je mi tak líto, že jsem se ve vás spletl," dodal velmi zkroušeně, potřásl hlavou a narovnal si brýle.

Will pocítil záchvěv hanby a nadechoval se k odpovědi, když tu se vedle něj zjevila Jackova hlava, doprovázená patřičným cinkáním.

"Starý přítel?" zeptal se Jack mile a zvědavě těkal pohledem mezi ním a Millesem.

"To je pan Milles. Je z Port Royal. Pod jeho dohledem jsme budovali vězení," dodal, ani nevěděl proč. Prostě měl od setkání s Jackem pane Millese spojeného hlavně s tím slavným útěkem.

"Ten samí úředník, co šetřil a tak objednal jeden a půl palcové závlačky místo dvoupalcových?" zeptal se Jack a pan Milles se zamračil.

"To je on."

"Ach!" vykřikl Jack a obrátil se k panu Millesovi se širokým úsměvem. "V tom případě vás moc rád poznávám," zvolal nadšeně a naklonil se k panu Millesovi tak blízko, že musel uhnout... jistě i před Jackovým rumovým dechem. Ten si z toho ale vůbec nic nedělal. "Nebýt vás a vaší spořivosti, už dávno bych se houpal. Mám rád škudlili. Škudlilové jsou nejlepší. A víte proč?" zeptal se zmateného pana Millese se vztyčeným palcem, ale na odpověď nečekal, "Víš proč?" položil stejnou otázku neméně zmatenému Willovi, který jen stihl pootevřít pusu v marném pokusu odpověď, když Jack plynule, "Protože škudlilové mají vždycky pod postelí truhličky nadité zlatem. Máte taky takovou? Třeba právě tady a teď?"

"Nemám nic!" odpověděl pan Milles zajíkavě a až podezřele rychle. Když lidé na nepříjemné otázky odpovídali moc rychle, často lhali.

Instinktivně sjel pana Millese pohledem a okamžitě si všimla, že levý přední cíp jeho kabátce visí o kousek níž, než jeho protějšek. Nebyla to kapsa, tam žádné kapsy nebyli. Muselo to být něco těžkého, nejspíš kovového, všitého do podšívky. Peníze. Nemohlo to být nic jiného a také to byl jistě důvod, proč se Jack tak podivně vyptával a vznášel se kolem pana Millese jako straka kolem rozbitého zrcadla, přičemž jeho ruka pomalu klesala k zatíženému rohu a prsty se vlnili, jako kdyby hrál na piáno. Jack byl připravený chňapnout po další kořisti.

Položil mu ruku na paži a tím ho přiměl se překvapeně obrátit. Jeho štíhlé prsty zůstali bez pohybu vyset ve vzduchu sotva půl dlaně od cípu Millesova kabátce.

"Nech toho."

"Čeho?" 

"Chci se ho na něco zeptat a ty ho děsíš."

"Já ho děsím?" zeptal se Jack dotčeně a položil si ruku na prsa, "Já vás děsím?" obrátil si na pane Millese.

"An-no, trochu," připustil stařík.

"Já ho prý děsím," řekl Jack, jakoby byl sám zděšený takovým zjištěním, zhoupl se ze strany na stranu od Millese k Willovi a zase zpět, pak starého muže chytl za ramena a přitáhl ho k sobě, "Tak to se vážně vomlouvám. Nechtěl jsem vás děsit, pane škudlile. Jak jsem říkal, já mám škudlili rád," poplácal stále víc a víc rozechvělého Millese po ramenou a zazubil se. "A on se vás na něco chce zeptat a taky nechce, abyste byl vyděšený," pravil velmi vážně, načež se zarazil a se zamyšleným mračením se otočil na Willa: "Na co že se ho chceš zeptat?"

"Na ni," řekl prostě. 

"Na ni?" Jack zmateně zamrkal.

"Ano, na ni," odvětil s významným obličejem.

"Na ni...? Ahá!" Jackova tvář se rozjasnila, když pochopil. "Chceš se zeptat na ni. Chápu," pokýval hlavou a konečně pana Millese pustil, jen aby stejným způsobem chytil za ramena Wille, "Tak se ptej a já si zatím stoupnu tam... někam." Mávl rukou kamsi do prostoru, ale zůstal stát.

Mlčky si Jacka měřil a čekal, než mu dojde, že vlastně nikam neodešel a rozhodně se nestal neviditelným. Ten moment nastal rychle, Jack vykouzlil nevinný úsměv a dvěma dlouhými kroky se vzdálil do... no, trochu se vzdálil, jenže zároveň natáhl krk jako husa, přičemž se ani neobtěžoval předstírat, že neposlouchá.

Will ho spražil pohledem, ale víc nemohl dělat. Měl alespoň trochu soukromí na rozhovor s panem Millesem. Rychle se podíval stranou, jen aby zhodnotil, jak daleko je posádka Perli s pomocí části posádky této nákladní lodi, s překládáním nákladu na jejich loď. Ještě nějaký čas byl.

"Omlouvám se, pane Millesi... za něho a za tohle všechno," začal oklikou, částečně kvůli upřímnému pocitu viny, který v něm hlodal, ale také proto, že doufal, že bude pak pan Milles sdílnější.

"Vaší omluvu nepřijímám, mladý muži," pravil ostře pan Milles, i když nebyli v bezpečí jeho kanceláře, "Děsit a okrádat nevinné, pracující občany to je... to je... to je prostě hanebnost! A nikdy bych nevěřil, že zrovna vy se přidáte k pirátům. Vždyť z vás rostl takový pěkný, chytrý mladý gentleman. Copak vás neznechucují jejich způsoby? To, jak hrubě mluví a lascivně se oblékají?" poukázal na Anumarii a její nemálo rozhalenou pánskou košili, která odhalovala z ňader víc, než bylo zdvořilé.

Jistěže ho poprvé překvapilo, když přišla na palubu bez šátku a s vázáním košile uvolněným, a přiznával, že trochu zíral, stejně jako ostatní. Ale jen do chvíle, kdy si několik členů posádky, včetně Gibbse, od ní za zírání vysloužilo zlí pohled, zavrčení a pořádnou ránu do zad (nebo dloubnutí do žeber či kopanec do zadku. Martyho dokonce pověsila za pásek na kormidlo a ten chudák tam visel až do rána). Sjednala si pořádek a respekt a od té doby nezíral nikdo. Nakonec to všem přišlo stejně normální, jako když si košili uvolnil kdokoliv z mužů. A aby byl k sobě Will upřímný, právě to mělo jistý... dech svobody. Byl si jistý, že Elizabeth by se taková rovnost líbila. 

Elizabet...

"Nejsou tak špatní, jak se může na první pohled zdát, pane Millesi," odvětil, přičemž se ani nesnažil popřít, že je pirát, bylo by to stejně zbytečné. Pan Milles to dal pohledem a výrazem jasně najevo. "Vím, že mi nevěříte a že je zbytečné se vás snažit přesvědčit. Ani na to nemáme dost času. Proto se jenom zeptám a budu doufat, že mi odpovíte; je Elizabeth... chci říct... má se slečna Swannová dobře? Je v pořádku?"

Pan Milles mrkl.

"Guvernérova dcera?" zeptal se, jako kdyby v první chvíli netušil a když Will nepatrně přikývl, tak se usmál. "Ta se má velmi dobře, jen co je pravda, i když asi má teď starostí s tou svatbou."

Dech se mu zadrhl v krku. Svatbou? Jistě to neznamenalo... Tu poslední noc mu Elizabeth slíbila, že si vezme jeho, i když oficiálně byla stále zasnoubena s Norringtonem. Dala své slovo a to by neporušila.

"Svatbou?"

"Ale ovšem. Bude si brát kapitána Norringtona. Je to největší událost vůbec!"

Zatímco pan Milles vypadal upřímně nadšeně, dokonce i zapomněl, že je právě okrádán piráty, tak Willovi se udělalo fyzicky špatně. Nechtělo se mu věřit, že by Elizabeth porušila dané slovo, ale zároveň si byl jistý, že pan Milles říká pravdu.

"Jsem za ni rád," řekl neobratně, protože nevěděl, co jiného říct, a zaváhal, než udělal krok dozadu, "Promiňte," omluvil se a ustoupil stranou.

Sevřel meč visící mu u pasu a rozhlédl se po nekonečné, šedomodravé dálce oceánu, který se na obzoru stýkal s dokonale čistým nebem. Zamračil se. První šok už pominul a Will začal přemýšlet. Prostě se mu nechtělo věřit, že by se Elizabeth rozhodla vzít si Norringtona. Nebo alespoň ne dobrovolně, protože ho považovala za nudného a příliš svázaného dekorem a to nebylo v souladu s její - nepatrně se ušklíbl - pirátskou duší. Napadla ho možnost, že to chtěla udělat kvůli svému otci. Dal mu milost, aby se teď Will, bezohledu na to jak, stal pirátem a Norrington byl rozhodně v postavení, aby mohl guvernérovi Swannovi přinejmenším dělat problémy.

"Hej... Je mi to líto, zlato," ozvalo se za ním a na rameno mu dopadla Jackova ruka. Obrátil se po ně, aby poděkoval za účast, jenže Jack pokračoval: "Ale zase, co jinýho si mohl čekat? Děvče má možná pirátskou duši, ale rozhodla se zůstat bohatou paničkou. A ty si jenom kovář... a teď pirát... Norrington je přesně ten typ vyfešákovaného gentlemana, kterého..."

"Nevěřím, že si ho chce vzít. Určitě ne z vlastní vůle," přerušil ho ostře.

Jack se odtáhl, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, jako pták, a zatvářil se upřímně dotčeně. Často se zdálo, že sebemenší, a většinou zaslouženou, ostrost vůči sobě, bere jako osobní útok. Aby ještě víc podtrhl, že se cítí zraněn, zvedl obě ruce vzhůru a zhoupl se dozadu.

"Jen jsem se snažil ti poskytnout tu... podporu... jako přítel... ale jestli není zájem. Tak tedy ne. Nebudu se vnucovat, mám nějakou sebeúctu," dodal ukřivděně.

Will si povzdechl. Jack se ho asi upřímně snažil utěšit, i když svým naprosto nevhodným a nešikovným způsobem. Měl by mu spíš poděkovat. Otevřel pusu, aby se omluvil a řekl dík, když tu...

"P-počka! To nemůžete! Vraťte mi moje brýle! Nic bez nich nevidím!"

Prudce se obrátil po hlasu pana Millese a uviděl ho, jak úzkostlivě svírá rukáv Pintelovi košile. Pirát v té samé ruce držel jeho brýle, které mu musel sundat z obličeje, a chystal se je hodit do pytle.

"Jestli chceš zůstat jen slepej, dědku, a nepřijít od ruku, tak mě pustíš. Jasný?!" zavrčel Pintel výhružně. To stačilo, aby ho pan Milles okamžitě pustil a vyděšeně se stáhl. Brýle okamžitě putovali do pytle.

Rozhodl se zasáhnout. Náklad, šperky, zbraně - to bylo jedno. Byli to věci bez který se lidé mohli snadno obejít. Ale brýle byli něco jiného.

"Vrať mu je. Nemají žádnou cenu a on je bez nich skoro slepí," řek, když dvěma rychlými kroky přistoupil k Pintelovi.

"Všechno má cenu," namítl Pintel s úšklebkem, "a navíc," zatřásl pytlem, takže to zachrastilo, "už sou v pytli."

Neobtěžoval se s Pintelem hádat, prostě jenom sáhl do pytle, to i přes jeho skoro až vyděšený výraz ve který se šklebící tvář proměnila, nahmátl brýle a vytáhl je ven. V ten okamžik se mu kolem zápěstí ovinuli Jackovi štíhlé, zato však velmi silné prsty a stiskl natolik pevně, že brýle téměř pustil. Překvapeně se na Jacka podíval.

"To se nedělá," pronesl Jack neobvykle klidným a vážným hlasem, "Zákon lodi mluví jasně; kořist z pytle rozděluje kapitán a nikdo jiný do něj nesmí sahat. Vrať je tam."

Poslední věta byla skutečný, nefalšovaný příkaz a podle Jackovi vážné tváře bylo jasně, že očekává jeho splnění. Will nebyl zvyklí, že by s ním tak jednal nebo že by, koneckonců, tak jedna s kýmkoliv z posádky. Jeho příkazy byli stejně teatrální a tak nějak... nevážné, jako on sám a, i když je posádka poslouchala, stále zůstávaly spíš součástí divadelního představení, které kolem sebe Jack inscenoval, než příkazem kapitána. Až na tento jeden.

Will se rychle podíval na pana Millese, který mrkal jako oslněný krtek a vypadal zmateně a vyděšeně. Pak obrátil hlavu zpět k Jackovi.

"Nemají žádnou cenu," namítl, protože se nechtěl vzdát. Příkaz nebo ne, svědomí a soucit s panem Millesem, mu nedovolili brýle jen tak vydat.

Jack mlčel, jeho ruka byla stále pevně ovinutá kolem Willova zápěstí a z vážné tváře na něj hleděli neobvykle ostré oči. Byl ztělesněná neústupnost se kterou nemohlo nic hnout. Tedy skoro nic. Stále to byli piráti a pirátská pravidla a pokud si u nich mohl být člověk něčím jistý, tak tím, že jsou ochotní porušit jakákoliv pravidla a zákony, když se jim zato do rukou dostalo nějaké to zlato.

Rychle zabloudil kradmým pohledem k pravému cípu Millesova kabátce. Podle toho, jak se látka prověšovala, odhadoval, že jsou uvnitř alespoň dvě zlatky. Tím si byl naprosto jistý, i když popravdě nevěděl přesně jak. A také si byl naprosto jistý, že je to víc, než kolik stáli brýle v jeho rukách. Vlastně to pravděpodobně byl několika měsíční plat pana Millese. Váhal, jestli ho vyměnit za brýle nebo ne. Ostatně, nemuselo se to vůbec povést. Jack o těch penězích věděl a mohl tedy získat obojí.

"Ale," přerušil rozvážně Jack jeho myšlenky, "mohl bych zvážit, že ti ty brejle dám hned, když za ně do pytle hodíš něco stejný nebo větší hodnoty."

Vážný Jackův výraz už nebyl tak vážný, naopak koutky jeho rtů sebou nepatrně cukali v potměšilém úsměvu. Will se zamračil. Věděl to, odhadl, kam se ubírají jeho myšlenky a teď mu dával naprosto jasný výběr; zachovat se čestně a pana Millese neokrást, zato však spolknout svůj soucit a nechat téměř slepého staříka čelit mnoha týdnům ne-li měsícům na širém moři, než se dostane někam, kde si bude moc obstarat brýle. Nebo pana Millese okrást o jeho pravděpodobně roční plat a vyměnit ho za brýle.

Ano, jedna z těch možností nebyla správná. Bude ho tížit pocit vinny ať zvolí jakkoliv. Buď zbabělec nebo... pirát. Krásný výběr. Nicméně, jak musel být i k sobě upřímný, věděl hned jak zvolit.

"Něco takového bych měl," řekl k Jackově nemalé radosti, kterou dal najevo širokým úsměvem.

"Opravdu? Tak se pochlub," vyzval ho, pustil jeh zápěstí, ale téměř ve stejnou chvíli mu vytrhl brýle z ruky.

"Je mi to líto, pane Millesi, ale budete mi muset dát svůj kabátec," vyzval starého muže sice zdvořile, ale zároveň i patřičně pevně, aby bylo jasné, že se nehodlá o tom hádat.

Buď ho pan Milles považoval za skutečného piráta, který by mu mohl ublížit, kdyby neposlechl, nebo si myslel, že své peníze ukryl natolik bezpečně, aby nikdo nepoznal, kde je má. Svlékl si totiž kabátec bez protestů a podal ho směrem k Willovi, mžouraje poloslepíma očima.

Nebyl na sebe ani trochu pyšný, když si převzal kabát, hodil si ho přes rameno a vytáhl nůž, aby jednou rukou držel cíp a druhou rozpáral šev. Udělal díru jen tak velkou, aby do ní mohl pohodlně strčit ruku a vytáhnout dvě zlaté mince a jednu stříbrnou. Jack se při pohledu na lesknoucí se peníze zářivě usmál a Pintel překvapeně vydechl. Pan Milles jen zamrkal, ale neřekl nic.

"Jak si to věděl, kluku?" zeptal se Pintel a už už se natahoval po mincích, jako hypnotizovaný. 

Dal jen pryč z jeho dosahu. Měli s Jackem dohodu.

"Všiml jsem si, že jeden cíp jeho kabátce je níž než ten druhý," uvedl, ale samozřejmě vynechal tu část, že si toho všiml i Jack. Tím by jejich dohoda mohla snadno padnout.

"Bystré oko, lásko." Zubil se Jack stále víc a víc, jeho úsměv byl nejen kvůli zlatům zubům doslova oslňující. "Říkala jsem, že to máš v sobě. Pirátskou krev! Ještě chvilku a budeš jedním z nás... A měl bys začít tím, že budeš pít víc rumu. Každý slušný pirát pije spoustu rumu!" rukama naznačil velké, všeobímající gesto, Will se na to konto jen zamračil. Nechtěl být pirát ani pít rum po lahvích.

"Měli jsme dohodu," připomněl, nekomentujíc Jackovo rozplývání nad rumem.

"Jistě dohodu. Tu sme měli. Dej zlato do pytle a pan Škudlil dostane brejle zpátky." Pokynul mu Jack k pytli.

"Nejdřív mi dej brýle a pak vydám zlato."

"To se nestane, lásko."

"Dobře. Tak tedy zároveň a na tři...?" navrhl.

Jak mírně přikývl a v oku se mu částečně potměšile, ale hlavně... upřímně potěšeně zalesklo, když nabídl brýle tak, aby je Will mohl uchopit. Udělal to samé s mincemi. V jednu chvíli oba drželi jak brýle, tak mince a pokoušeli přivlastnit si obojí. Will se mračil a Jack pobaveně usmívala.

"Jedna, dva... tři!" 

Když z Jackových úst vyklouzlo poslední slovo, ještě se spolu pár okamžiků přetahovali, než byla výměna konečně hotová. Jack držel v ruce mince, zatímco Will svíral brýle. Dalo se říct, že byli oba spokojení, i když pirátský kapitán o něco víc. S lehkostí vyhodil mince do vzduchu, snadno je chytil a pak jednu po druhé nechal vyklouznout do pytle, skoro jako kdyby se s nimi při tom mazlil a loučil. Will tak nějak tušil, že by takovým chováním měl spíše opovrhovat, ale na způsobu, jakým Jack zacházel s poklad... i těmi drobnými... bylo cosi, co lákalo jeho oči.

Přiměl se obrátit k panu Millesovi a nabídl mu jeho brýle, společně s kabátcem. Ten po krátkém zaváhání přijal. Nedalo se říct, jestli si nechtěl nic vzít od piráta nebo prostě a jednoduše neviděl, co mu Will podává.

"To byl můj roční plat," zamumlal Milles, když si natahoval kabátec, brýle už na bezpečně na obličeji.

"Je mi to líto," řekl upřímně, "ale bez peněz se obejdete, pane Milles, bez brýlí ne. Cesta do nejbližšího přístavu je pořád dlouhá a vy jste skoro slepí."

"Copak nás necháte jít?" zeptal se pan Milles překvapeně.

"Jistě," odpověděl za něj Jack a zatvářil se zmateně, "Co jiného bysme s vámi dělali? Na Perle další hladové krky nepotřebuji, nad to byste se tam ani nevešli, a tahle skořápka," rozhodil rukama, aby obsáhl celou loď, "vždyť je to hnijící sud s plachtama."

Pan Milles neřekl nic, ale vypadal překvapeně a nevěřícně. Možná si myslel, že je hodlají všechny poslat na procházku po mořském dnu nebo, pokud budou milosrdní, je prostě všechny jen podřežou. Takové věci někteří piráti dělali, to věděl Will lépe, než většina jiný, ale stejně tak věděl, že Jack mezi takové piráty nepatří. Násilí mu sice nebylo úplně cizí, ale pokud to šlo, vyhýbal se mu. Chtěl to říct i panu Millesovi, možná i ve snaze mu dokázat, že ani on sám není tak špatný, jak si myslel, ale nedostal šanci. Po jeho boku se objevil Gibbs.

"Náklad naložen, kapitáne. Můžem se vydat na cestu."

"Výtečně!" zaradoval se Jack a zlehka se obrátil na patě - doslova - aby čelil své posádce, stejně jako posádce nákladní lodi. "Chci všem poděkovat za spolupráci. Byli jste skvělí, ale teď už nás musíte omluvit," promluvil nejdříve k posádce nákladní lodi a vymetl malou poklonu jejich směrem, než se obrátil na posádku Perli a zavolal: "Zpátky na palubu!"

Členové posádky Perli se vydali na rychlí, i když opatrný ústup, kdy sice ještě pobírali takové zdánlivě obyčejné věci, jako lana nebo džbery, ale zároveň ostražitě sledovali posádku nákladní lodi. Jack zůstal jako poslední a Will mu setrval po boku, dokud pozvednutým obočím a kývnutím nenaznačil, že má jít první. Ještě naposledy se otočil k panu Millesovi.

"Doufám, že se v pořádku dostanete do nejbližšího přístavu a když... kdybyste se dostal do Port Royal dřív než já, tak řekněte slečně Swannové že se hodlám vrátit."

"To klidně udělám, ale jsem si jist, že nebude mít zájem o piráta," odpověděl pan Milles, který dobře odhadl, proč má Elizabeth vzkaz vyřídit.

Na to neměl moc co říct, snad kromě toho, že se pan Milles v Elizabeth mýlil, ale to bylo na dlouhé povídání na které nebyl čas ani prostor. Nepatrně kývl na pozdrav, než se rychle vrátil zpět na palubu Perli. 

Jack mu byl v patách, sotvaže se dotkl paluby jejich lodi, už se vyhoupl na zábradlí. Háky už byli hozeny zpět na Perlu, můstky staženy a Gibbs už vydával rozkazy, aby odrazili od lodi a nastavili kurz na východ. Všechno to vnímal spíš napůl, se zamračeným výrazem na tváři sledoval pana Millese a jeho myšlenky se honili kolem Elizabeth, jejího sňatku a toho, jak zoufale nutně se potřeboval a chtěl dostat do Port Royal. Teprve Jackův hlas ho probral a přiměl k nepatrnému pousmání, když pronesl:

"Tento den si budete navždy pamatovat jako den, kdy vás oloupil kapitán Jack Sparrow s posádkou Černé perli!"

°°0°°

Opíral se o zábradlí a sledoval, jak se hvězdy odráží od hladiny. Oceán se s nebem sléval v jedno, poklidný a přívětiví, jen malé vlnky narážely do boku lodi. Byl by to ten nejlepší čas pokusit se uklidnit své rozbouřené myšlenky, kdy z druhého konce lodi až k němu nedoléhal zpět, hraní na píšťalu a do toho se mísící smích, ale i hádky. Před chvíli dokonce slyšel i hluk rvačky, kterou ukončil Gibbs svým pronikavým hlasem.

Jednoduše taková normální pirátská oslava, která začala, jen co byly rozděleny všechny ukradené věci, které nebylo možno použít na lodi ani nebyli dost velké a drahé, aby se dali prodat a peníze za ně utržené dát do společné truhly. Hlavně to byl obsah pytle s drobnostmi, které Pintel vybral od posádky, ano včetně dvou zlatek a jednoho stříbrňáku, který do něho přidal Will.

Nezúčastnil se rozdělování kořisti, i když ho Gibbs výslovně pozval a prohlásil, že si to zaslouží. Neměl zájem o nic kradeného, ale... ale nedokázal si pomoct, aby alespoň neposlouchal, co se rozdává. Jack mluvil až překvapivě jasně, jak vytahoval jednu věc za druhou a popisoval co to je. A pak je spravedlivě rozdával. Pro každého alespoň něco. Korále, růžence, dřevěné přívěsky, placatky, nože, nějaké ty drobné... ve skutečnosti nic moc cenného, ale radost, kterou i ty drobnosti pirátům udělali, byla neskutečná. Poklady, jak známo, nemusí být jen zlato a stříbro.

Povzdechl si a sklonil bradu na prsa.

Ne, poklady skutečně nebyli jen zlato, mohli to být také lidé. Byla to Elizabeth. Jeho myšlenky se kolem ní točili, kolem ní a jej svatby s Norringtonem. Musel znát odpověď na svou otázku a ta zněla; proč? Proč s ním strávila první noc potom, co se vrátili do Port Royal a teď souhlasila se sňatkem s jiným? Bylo to kvůli jejímu otci, jak ho napadlo už palubě nákladní lodi? Nebo to bylo... ne, to by jistě nemohlo být... mohlo by?

"K ránu budou trochu vlny," zaznělo vedle něj a po jeho pravici se objevil Jack. Byl bez klobouků i kabátu, i když bylo chladno a v světle hvězd vypadala jeho silueta ještě štíhlejší, než obvykle.

Will mu neodpověděl. Možná, že když bude mlčet, bude mlčet i Jack.

Chvíli to i fungovalo, protože Jack se opřel o zábradlí. Ozdoby v jeh vlasech zacinkali, když se naklonil přes zábradlí a shlédl na hladinu. Potom se zase narovnal, s hlasitým mlasknutím si olízl prst a zvedl ho k špičkou k nebi. I v příšeří hvězdné oblohy byl vidět jeho hluboce soustředěný výraz.

"Rozhodně budou vlny. Ze západu," dodal s rozvážným pokývnutím a nechal ruku klesnout na zábradlí.

"Chci se co nejdřív vrátit do Port Royal. Potřebuji mluvit s Elizabeth. Musím se jí zeptat, proč se rozhodla vzít si Norrringtona," řekl, protože mlčení evidentně nefungovalo.

"Nač se ptát Lizzy, když ti můžu odpovědět i já," řekl Jack, opřený jednou rukou o zábradlí, natočený k Willovi, a druhou ruku měl položenou na prsou, "Je to prostě ženská, tak co od ní čekat? Jsou krásné... a umí být milé... a voní jako marcipán... ale," zvedl důrazně prst, "jsou zrádné, jako moře v trojúhelníku zkázy... hmm... víš, kde to je?"

Samozřejmě že věděl, takových míst bylo na mapě hned několik, jedno údajně horší než druhé a všechny měli stát život stovky námořníků a měli se v nich ztratit desítky lodí.

"Elizabeth je jiná," namítl a vysloužil si posměšné odfrknutí, "Říkáš sám, že má duši piráta, takže není jen tak obyčejná... ženská."

"To má a právě o to je ještě horší, protože, pravidlo číslo jedna zní..."

"Nikdy nevěř pirátům," dokonči za něj.

"Správně. Chytrý chlapec." Pokýval Jack spokojeně hlavou.

"I tak s ní chci mluvit. Potřebuji, abyste mě dostali co nejblíž Port Royal. Možná zpátky ke Green Haven, dál už se dostanu sám. Jistě, je tu pořád ta záležitost s obviněním, ale..."

"Ne," přerušil ho Jack jedním slovem, které říkalo vše.

Willovi čelisti ztuhli. Jistě, pravidlo číslo jedna; nikdy nevěř pirátům.

"Slíbil si to." Nebyla to ani tak výčitka, protože jaký smysl by mělo něco Jackovi vyčítat? Bylo to prostě jenom konstatování. Musel to říct nahlas, spíš jen pro vlastní uspokojení, i kdy tím zároveň zněl jako hlupák, který se nechal nachytat. Který na malý okamžik věřil pirátskému kapitánovi.

"To jsem udělal," připustil Jack, odpoutal se od zábradli a přistoupil blíž k němu, "ale neřekl jsem, kdy přesně tě do Port Royal dostanu. Ani to jak z tebe uděláme ne-piráta," připomněl, samolibě, jak jinak, tuto drobnost, a stanul za Willovími zády tak blízko, že mohl cítit teplo jeho těla a jeho dech na kru, "Mám odpovědnost ke svému hrdlu a taky k hrdlům mojí posádky. K Černé perle. Právě teď po nás jde Norrington a celé posádka Port Royal. A pokud máš tady," poklepal mu na spánek, když stanul po jeho druhému boku, a Will před dalším dotekem uhnul, "jen trochu zdravého rozumu, tak se tam taky nebudeš vracet."

"Ale já se tam musím vrátit! A musím se tam vrátit právě teď!"

"Dobře," zvedl Jack ruce v gestu zdánlivé porážky, "ale ne na mojí lodi."

Zatnul zuby i pěsti. Vážně byl naprostý hlupák, když Jackovi třeba jen na moment důvěřoval.

"Nikdy jsi neměl v úmyslu splnit svůj slib, že?" 

Jack zaváhal jen na jeden nepatrný okamžik, než pokrčil rameny a prostě a jednoduše řekl:

"Ne, neměl." Když to říkal, nevypadal ani nepatrně provinile. "ale, pokud chceš, až dorazíme na Tortugu, můžeš si tam chytnout jinou loď. Nikdo ti v tom nebude bránit. Věříme ve svobodu, víš? Jen do té doby nezapomínej, čí si tu host," dodal s náznakem zlověstnosti. Nedalo se rozeznat, jestli byla skutečná nebo předstírané, každopádně se nakonec pousmál, obrátil se na patě a vyrazil pryč.

"Tu poslední noc na Port Royal jsme strávili s Elizabeth společně!"

To přiznání mu z pusy vyšlo dřív, než si stačil rozmyslet, co chce vůbec říct a teď už to nešlo vzít zpět. Cítil, jak se mu nahrnula krev do boltců. Byl rád, že je noc a tak není vidět, jak mu zčervenali uši rozpaky. Nakonec ale mohlo být to prohlášení přesně tím, co Jacka donutí změnit názor, protože se zastavil uprostřed kroku. Zůstal bez pohybu několik okamžiků, než se obrátil a vyslal k Willovi úsměv.

"Dobře pro tebe, chlapče," řekl prostě, kupodivu bez výsměchu, a zase se obrátil k odchodu.

"Copak to nechápeš?" naléhavě a udělal dva kroky k Jackovi. "Je jeden důvod, proč by Elizabeth souhlasila, že si vezme Norringtona; zachování své cti a dobré pověsti."

Jack se opět otočil a pozvedl tázavě obočí. Vypadal natolik nechápavě, že to nemohlo být hrané.

"Je možné... možná, že čeká dítě. Moje dítě," zdůraznil nakonec.

"Ach... to už pro tebe není tak dobré, i když chápu, proč se chceš vrátit. Nicméně, moje odpověď je stále... ne," prohlásil Jack bez zaváhání, neoblomný ve svém názoru, potřetí a naposledy ukázal Willovi záda a zanechal ho na zadní palubě Perli jeho myšlenkám, obavám a spekulacím.


End file.
